¿Me concedes esta pieza?
by AnabellaStory's
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te pusieran a bailar con tu enemigo? Discuten, ¿o no?. Eso es lo que les pasa a Bella y Edward, una bailarina y un cantante famoso, que se odian desde la primera vez que se vieron. Pero el problema ahora es que Kate, su coordinadora, los obliga a bailar juntos. ¿Podrán superar su odio? Y lo más importante, ¿que ganará? ¿la atracción o el odio? B&E/Lemmon
1. SINOPSIS

**Chicas, esta es una adaptación. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de 'Ivaah.**

 **Es un fic corto, pero espero que le agrade.**

 **SINOPSIS.**

A veces el destino hace de las suyas; son aquellos momentos en los que te das cuenta de que las elecciones no siempre dependen de ti y el azar puede estar presente en tu vida. Hay momentos en los que sientes saberlo todo, aunque en realidad no sabes nada. Cuando se trata de azar, el mejor ejemplo serían los sentimientos: llegan cuando menos te lo esperas, de improviso, a la suerte, al azar. El destino es un jugador sigiloso en el juego de la vida; muchas veces podemos cambiarlo, pero muchas veces él puede cambiarnos a nosotros; hacer que las cosas simples se vuelvan complicadas; hacer que las cosas rápidas se vuelvan lentas; hacer que una sonrisa se vuelva una lágrima; hacer que el odio se convierta en amor. Nunca subestimes lo que puedes llegar a sentir, y así, con el tiempo te irás dando cuenta de que el destino puede ser suerte o tragedia, amistad o enemistad, mal o bien, sueño o pesadilla, o a veces una mezcla de ambas. Un simple niño se convierte en adulto; unas simples notas se convierten en canción; unas simples palabras se convierten en oraciones; simples decisiones se convierten en consecuencias, y un simple baile de vals, puede llegar a convertirse en una desenfrenada pasión en donde el odio y el amor están a la par.

B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-

Review? ;)


	2. PRIMER CAPITULO: ¿Estás Loca?

**Disclaimer:** **es una adaptación. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de 'Ivaah. Está adaptado en 3ra persona.**

Un, dos, tres, cuatro. Un, dos, tres, cuatro. Un, dos, tres, cuatro.  
Con gracia danzaba sobre el frío piso de madera, al compás de la música que sonaba en el estéreo. Su cuerpo dócil se movía con facilidad por toda la longitud de la hermosa habitación pintada de un rosa pálido; su color favorito cuando era una niña.

Había estado en aquella habitación tantas de veces; su refugio, su guarida, su escondite. Pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en ella, haciendo lo que más adoraba y apreciaba en el mundo: bailar.

Su madre siempre la había alentado a perseguir sus sueños, y estaba agradecida por ello. No se rendiría, seguiría luchando y sabía que llegaría alto, solo tenía que mantenerse intentando, practicando y luchando.

Su padre estaba decepcionado de ella, y su sueño, era la causa del increíble distanciamiento entre ella y su progenitor:

"Eres igual que como era tu madre, persiguiendo metas imaginarias"

Suspiró. Él quería algo que ella no podía darle. No podía echar sus sueños a la basura y desperdiciar toda una vida de dura práctica. No quería ser abogada, no quería ser ingeniera, no quería ser doctora.

Ella sólo quería ser bailarina.

Se fijó que su teléfono brillaba y vibraba, moviéndose sobre el mueble. Bajó la música que estaba considerablemente alta y revisó la pantalla: era su amiga Angela.

Angela sin duda era su mayor apoyo; desde que su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía ocho años, y desde que su padre viajaba tanto que solo lograba unas horas cada cuatro meses, Angela había estado allí para ella, en las buenas y en las malas. Era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, y la sentía como si ella fuera su única familia, porque la suya: estaba completamente rota.

-¿Angela?-Preguntó, aunque ya sabía que era ella-.  
-Cariño, hola ¿Cómo te va?

Su voz sonaba emocionada y algo ansiosa, eso sólo significaba una cosa: buenas noticias.

Le reconfortaba saber que luego de tantas cosas malas, al fin escucharía algo bueno.

-Intento que vaya lo mejor posible-Hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero el resultado no fue satisfactorio-¿Y tú?  
-Oh, no llamé para hablarte de mi vida personal ahora-Se rio-.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Sabes que mi padre tiene muchos contactos-Comenzó a decir, con sus voz cada vez más acelerada-. Están haciendo pruebas para buscar bailarinas aquí en California. Es para un nuevo cantante.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, y buscan a chicos entre 15 y 18 años. Y mi padre te ha conseguido una audición.  
-¿¡Qué!?

Su respiración se aceleró, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con una fuerza exuberante contra su pecho ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El padre de Angela le había conseguido una audición para ser la bailarina de un nuevo artista?

-Según sé, el chico tiene un futuro prometedor.  
-Y…y ¿Quién es?-Preguntó tartamudeando-.  
-Se llama Edward Cullen.

- **TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS** -

-¿Me llamabas, Kate?-Preguntó la chica de cabello largo color castaño con destellos rojizos, que caía en suaves ondas hasta el final de su espalda, enmarcando su fino rostro, sus hermosos ojos color chocolates y sus labios generosos-  
-Sí, cariño-Dijo ella con voz suave. La coreógrafa: una mujer de 28 años experta en danza; rubia de ojos azules, extremadamente bella-Necesito un favor tuyo  
-Dime-Dijo sentándose enfrente de ella, en los cómodos sillones de plumas-  
-Bueno, comenzaré por el principio-Suspiró, como si fuera a decir algo realmente difícil-¿Sabes bailar vals, no?  
-Claro. Mi mamá me enseñó cuando era pequeña-Sonrió al recordar a su madre-Era una excelente bailarina  
-De tal palo tal astilla-Dijo Kate. Bella soltó una risita tonta-  
-Bueno ¿Y a qué viene la pregunta?  
-Escucha-Su rostro se tornó serio de nuevo-Sabes que Edward grabará su nuevo video.  
-Sí-Respondió extrañada-¿Y qué con eso?  
-Tenemos la temática: Vals-Dijo Kate-¿Sabías que yo no sé bailar Vals? O al menos no perfectamente  
-No sabía…  
-Bueno, para el video necesitamos una coreografía que convine Vals, con algunos pasos más fuera de tono con dicho Vals. ¿Has visto esa película… high school musical 3?  
-Sí-Dijo confundida-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar  
-Hay un momento en el que los protagonistas bailan un Vals  
-Claro, lo sé, amo esa película, y Zac Efron es simplemente hot-Las dos rieron-  
-Bien, la coreografía para el video del video de Edward sería algo parecido-Dijo Kate volviendo a la seriedad-  
-Vale…-Asintió Bella sin entender nada aún-¿Puedes ir al punto?  
-Edward es un excelente bailarín, pero tiene dos pies izquierdos para el Vals  
-El punto-Volvió a pedir Bella-  
-Necesito que le enseñes a bailar Vals a Edward y que juntos hagan una coreografía para el video  
-¡¿Qué?!-Bella se levantó bruscamente-¿Quieres que le enseñe Vals a Cullen?  
-Sí  
-Nunca en mi vida-Dijo seria-Lo aborrezco, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, no soportaría enseñarle un baile que involucra tanto contacto físico y cercanía.  
-Has bailado con él antes.  
-Pero no Vals-Chilló-No, te equivocaste de persona. ¿Qué hay de Rosalie, Alice, Jessica o Irina?  
-Ninguna sabe bailar Vals, eres la única.  
-Pues entonces contraten a alguien que le pueda enseñar.  
-Lo haríamos. ¿Pero ya recuerdas la vez pasada? Cuando contratamos a esa tipa que difundió esas fotos de Edward.  
-Sí-Bella se rio-Sólo fueron unas simples fotos en bóxer, seguro sus fans las disfrutaron mucho.  
-Bien, sea como sea, queremos a alguien de confianza.  
-No voy a enseñarle a bailar Vals-Negó con la cabeza-Ni por toda la fortuna del mundo  
-Bella, te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas-Dijo con tono amenazante-Necesito que le enseñes a bailar Vals.  
-Espera. ¿Quieres que ella me enseñe a bailar Vals?

Bella rodó los ojos cuando escuchó esa irritante voz detrás de ella. Simplemente odiaba a Edward Cullen por una razón que ni siquiera recordaba, se habían odiado casi instantáneamente al conocerse.

-Diablos-Masculló Kate-  
-No quiero sonar como un divo, pero no voy a dejar que ella me enseñe vals.- dijo Edward.  
-No tienes que esforzarte mucho para sonar como un divo- respondió Bella-  
-Cállate-Le ordenó Edward-  
-No voy a callarme porque tú me lo ordenas, estrellita.  
-Deberías hacerlo, no te conviene meterte conmigo, Swan.  
-¡Ya!-Gritó Kate-Ambos tienen 18 años ¿Cuándo madurarán y dejarán sus estúpidas peleas de lado?  
-Swan necesita madurar, es la que busca discusión por todas partes  
-Te golpearía si pudiera, Cullen-Masculló Bella-  
-Salvaje-Susurró él, con intención de ser escuchado-  
-Ya te voy a demostrar lo salvaje que soy-Bella avanzó dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Kate se cruzó-  
-Basta, como veo tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo-Dijo Kate de mala gana-Bella, según tu contrato, tienes que obedecer todo lo que se refiera a baile, y esto se refiere a baile, y al menos que quieras que te despidan, vas a tener que enseñarle Vals a Edward. Y Edward, estoy segura de que no quieres que salgan otras fotos como las de hace tres meses ¿No? Y estoy segura de que no querrás desilusionar a tus fans retrasando el video por un estúpido capricho. Además en dos meses es ese evento, donde tendrás que ir con tu novia, y hay que bailar Vals, sé que no quieres hacer el ridículo frente a ella  
-Maldita sea-Gruñó Bella-Si nos matamos en el momento en que me dejes a solas con él bailando vals, será exclusivamente tu culpa  
-Bien, par de críos, mañana comienzan las clases; Edward, tienes exactamente un mes para aprender a bailar Vals y exactamente dos semanas más para que tú y Bella hagan la coreografía para el video. Comienzan hoy  
-No nos moveremos de aquí ¿No?-Preguntó Edward-Digo, ¿Estos dos meses nos quedaremos en New York?  
-Sí, considera que estás libre estos dos meses, sólo tendrás algunas presentaciones, entrevistas y sesiones de fotos, pero todas serán aquí en New York, por lo que nos instalaremos un rato aquí en este estudio  
-Al menos es mejor que un hotel-Dijo Edward como al aire-  
-Bien, yo iré a buscar a los chicos para que comencemos el ensayo para la presentación de mañana-Dijo Kate y se retiró-

Bella suspiró resignada y le dedicó una mirada de odio absoluto a Edward.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!-Gruñó Bella-  
-¿Ahora es mi culpa?-Rio sarcástico-Si no le hubieras dicho que sabías bailar, no hubiera pasado.  
-¡Pero yo no sabía que tú estaba involucrado!-Reclamó-Todos mis problemas siempre comienzan donde mismo, ¡De ti!

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a los chicos: Alice, Rosalie, Irina, Jessica, Mike, Jasper, Jake y Emmett, quienes eran los bailarines, pero Edward y Bella no parecieron percatarse de eso.

-¿Por qué me culpas a mí? ¿No consigues otra solución?-Espetó Edward-  
-No es que busque a quien culpar, es la verdad-Contratacó Bella-  
-¿Es que no podemos entrar alguna vez sin que ustedes dos se estén golpeando con palabras?-Jessica rodó los ojos-  
-No, eso no va a pasar-Dijo Mike tomando asiento-  
-¿Kate no venía detrás de nosotros?-Preguntó Jasper-  
-Sí, debe estar por llegar-Le respondió Rosalie-  
-¿Por qué mejor vas donde tu noviecita y le dices que te enseñe? ¡Así no me jodes la vida!-Bufó Bella-  
-¿Celosa?-Preguntó Edward burlón-  
-Eso quisieras-Dijo divertida, pero enojada-Te odio  
-Claro, y yo te amo tanto-Dijo sarcástico-  
-Chicos, ¿Pueden callarse?-Preguntó Jake-  
-Reclamas por todo-Dijo Bella  
-Tú eres la que reclama por todo-Dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño-  
-Reclamo por tu culpa exclusivamente-Se defendió-  
-Chicos, pónganse en posición-Dijo Kate llegando-¿Están todos listos?  
-Sí-Respondieron a coro todos, menos Edward y Bella que aún discutían-  
-¿Será que algún día voy a entrar y no los voy a ver pelear?-Masculló Kate-  
-Esto es tu culpa-Le dijo Edward gruñendo-  
-De acuerdo con la estrellita-Corroboró Bella-

El ensayo fue un desastre mayúsculo para Bella. Kate le había dicho varias veces que ella era la mejor bailarina que tenían, pero ella no lo estaba demostrando de una buena manera. No podía concentrarse sabiendo que tendría que enseñarle Vals a Edward. Muy pocas veces habían bailado juntos, ya que las bailarinas de Edward eran Irina o Rosalie, ya que medían exactamente el 1.75 que medía Edward, y se complementaban más, mientras que ella era 10 centímetros más pequeña.

Se habían puesto a discutir por lo menos unas tres veces con Edward en menos de 5 minutos, lo cual era un nuevo record. Kate los apartó de los demás y les dejó una amenaza en claro:

Si no quieren llevarse bien por las buenas, voy a juntarlos por las malas

No entendía a qué se refería con eso, pero prefería no saberlo.

-Cambio de planes-Dijo Kate y todos la miraron- Rosalie, Irinca, por esta presentación no será ninguna de ustedes la bailarina principal ¿De acuerdo?

Ellas asintieron, a Bella se le revolvió el estómago, casi adivinando lo que vendría después.

-Va a ser Bella- Todos los ojos se posaron en ella y se le escapó un leve "Mierda"-  
-Kate, creo que estás exagerando un poquito las cosas-Masculló Bella-  
-Ya les dije a ambos, será por las malas-Dijo seria-Así que Bella, mejor vete haciendo una idea, intercambia lugar con Irina.

Bella gruñó por lo bajó y se posicionó en el lugar de Irina, mientras ella se ponía de pareja con Mike, quien era su compañero de baile habitualmente.

-Te propongo una tregua-Le susurró Edward cuando Jordan estaba buscando la canción adecuada-  
-Te escucho  
-Hagámoslo bien, intentemos no comenzar ninguna discusión, quizás nos cambien de nuevo.  
-Vale-Aceptó Bella, y en ese exacto momento Kate se dio vuelta-

Pasando los minutos Bella se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que congeniaban ella y Edward al bailar si no se ponían a discutir como unos críos, pero no iba a admitir eso delante de nadie. Increíblemente, la tregua funcionó y no hubo ninguna discusión, y luego de que al principio el ensayo hubiera sido asqueroso para Bella, ahora había sido extrañamente mejor, no era que le agradara la idea de bailar con Edward, porque con sólo rozarlo ya le daban unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo.

-Buen ensayo, chicos-Dijo Kate-Eso es todo por hoy, mañana a la misma hora tenemos ensayo de nuevo

Todos salieron de la sala de baile, sin embargo Kate tiró del brazo de Bella y Edward antes de que pudieran salir.

-Me sorprendieron, si les soy sincera-Admitió Edward-  
-¿Por qué?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo-  
-Porque no se pusieron a discutir en ningún momento

Ellos asintieron.

-Me dije a mí misma que si se comportaban los iba a separar  
-¿Si?-Preguntó Bella evitando sonreír-  
-Sí, pero lo otro que me sorprendió, fue lo bien que bailaron-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa-Se complementan a la perfección, y creo que te dejaré bailando con Edward un rato  
-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntaron casi gritando al unísono-  
-Eso, sigan así-Sonrió Kate y salió de la sala, dejando a Edward y Bella mirando a la nada-  
-No puedo creer que lo hiciera-Gruñó Bella -No contigo  
-Ya lo hizo ¿Lo ves? Lo está haciendo a propósito  
-¡Bebé!

Y aquí venía la pesadilla. Sólo había una persona que odiaba casi tanto como a Edward, y esa era su hermosa noviecita: Tanya Denali: Modelo, cantante y actriz, piernas largas y un cabello rubio, pechos enormes y un buen trasero; el delirio de todo hombre. Una egocéntrica de primera, hueca sin cerebro y diva, y aunque el imbécil de Edward no lo viera, Bella sabía que ella sólo intentaba sacar fama acosta de él.

-Mi amor-Sonrió Edward y se dieron un fogoso beso en los labios- 

Bella rodó los ojos y caminó hasta la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero Tanya la frenó con el brazo.

-Tú, quien quiera que seas, tráeme un café, simple sin azúcar.  
-¿Disculpa?-Preguntó Bella arqueando una ceja-  
-Quiero un café sin azúcar ¿Es tan difícil?  
-Si quieres un café, pues hazlo tú-Bella se desprendió de su brazo bruscamente-  
-Tanya, ella no es una empleada, es mi bailarina-Murmuró Edward-  
-No me importa lo que sea-Masculló mirándola con odio-  
-Mi trabajo no es servirte café, querida. Busca a uno de tus perritos falderos para que lo haga  
-Mira, perra, será mejor que no intentes meterte conmigo  
-¿Perra? ¿Me has dicho perra?-Bella rio como si eso fuera lo más gracioso del mundo-Es irónico cuando una perra se siente en el derecho de decirle perra a los demás. Si tuviéramos que elegir, la perra aquí serías tú ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Sólo estás con Edward por fama, por imagen  
-Mierda, Swan sal de aquí-Gruñó Edward-  
-Saldré porque no soporto respirar el mismo aire que ustedes, divos

Bella salió dando un fuerte portazo. ¿Qué demonios era lo que se creía esa maldita perra? La odiaba antes de conocerla, ahora la odiaba aún más. Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro: ambos igual de huecos y con los humitos en la cabeza.

-¡Malditos idiotas! Él y la puta de su novia-Masculló Bella mientras entraba al baño a ducharse-

Dejó que el agua caliente se llevara todo su enojo que volvería en cuanto viera la cara de Edward y él le diera el sermón por molestar a su novia, sermón que por cierto él creía que a ella de verdad le importaba.

Entró a la sala donde solían reunirse todos luego de los ensayos. Viendo un partido de los Lakers en la pantalla de unas diez mil pulgadas estaban los chicos, y sentadas en el suelo seguro hablando de tonterías estaban las chicas, Bella se sentó junto a ellas.

-Pero qué cara que tienes-Rio Irina-  
-No tengo otra-Dijo Bella de mala gana-  
-Entiendo tu mal humor-Dijo Alice-Te han puesto a bailar con Edward  
-No sólo eso, acabo de enterarme de que su novia es más perra de lo que creí que ya era-Bufó-Me ha tratado horrible  
-Así trata a todo el mundo-Aseguró Rosalie-  
-Con la diferencia de nosotras conocemos a nuestra Bella-Habló de nuevo Alice-Y sabemos que ella no se iba a quedar callada. ¿Qué le dijiste a la diva hueca?  
-Me ha llamado perra, le he dicho que la perra era ella- Bella se encogió de hombros-Y que sólo estaba con Edward por imagen  
-Wow-Jessica se rio-Deberías tener cuidado con tu boca, niña. No estás insultando a una persona normal, estás insultando a Tanya Denali, quien fácilmente podría contratar a alguien que te dé una paliza  
-Oh, exageras-Dijo Rosalie-  
-No importa realmente-Interrumpió Bella -Tanya es una puta  
-No hables tan fuerte, te va a oír-La calló Irina-

Bella miró al "Sector chicos". Edward también estaba ahí, con su querida Tanya sentada en sus piernas, y aunque ella intentaba llamar su atención, él parecía más pendiente del partido. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero lo ignoró, sin entender por qué demonios se había sentido repentinamente enojada.

Oh, como no te vas a enojar viéndole la cara a esos dos. Sí, eso es

-Los odio-Chilló Bella en voz baja-  
-Sí, todas odiamos a Tanya- Estuvo de acuerdo Jessica-Pero no hay razón para odiar a Edward, si intentaras conocerlo…  
-Oh, no empiecen con eso-Gruñó Bella -Lo odio, y eso nadie lo va a cambiar  
-Serás terca-Rosalie rodó los ojos-  
-Hay algo peor ahora-Dijo Bella -Tengo que enseñarle a bailar Vals a Edward

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas con notorio horror en sus rostros, quizá era fingido, quizá no, simplemente era que la idea de que ellos dos estuvieran cerca, era escalofriante.

-Oh, Kate oficialmente se volvió loca-Dijo Rosalie-  
-¿Ponerlos a bailar Vals a ustedes?-Preguntó sorprendida Alice-Oh, se van a matar  
-Kate lo sabe, sólo que es terca como una mula. Me atrevería a decir que está juntándonos a propósito.

 **B &E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E**

 **Prometo intentar actualizar pronto. Si ven algun error porfavor díganmelo para poder corregirlo.**

 **¡Adios!**

 **Review? :)**


	3. SEGUNDO CAPITULO: Perdiendo los sentidos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de 'Ivaah; está adaptado en 3ra persona.**

 **¿ME CONCEDERIAS ESTA PIEZA?**

-Buen ensayo, muchachos. Pueden retirarse-Anunció Kate. Todos salieron, mientras Bella y Edward se quedaron quietos como estatuas en el mismo lugar-Listo, los dejaré solos para que practiquen, tienen una hora.

Kate salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Edward le dedicó una mirada envenenada a Bella.

-Aún no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso de Tanya.  
-Deja de reclamarme, Cullen, que no tengo ganas de escucharte-Dijo frustrada-Fue ella quien me ha tratado mal de un principio. ¿Te enojas porque te digo la verdad? ¿Que no te das cuenta? Sólo está contigo por tu fama.  
-Basta-Dijo enojado-Ódiame lo que quieras, pero no te permito que hables mal de mi novia.  
-No, no hablaré mal de tu hermosa noviecita ya más. Además, no me importa si sales lastimado cuando te des cuenta de las cosas, Cullen.  
-Maldita sea, Swan-Gruñó-Deja de creer que lo sabes todo, porque no es así.  
-No voy a discutir más contigo, Cullen-Dijo y se acercó a la radio-  
-¿Vamos a empezar o te quedarás reclamando todo el día?  
-No-Bufó y prefirió comenzar ya-La clave de este baile, es la elegancia, tienes que tener una postura erguida y recta.

Edward le hizo caso y se acomodó para quedar completamente erguido.

-En el momento de empezar a bailar, el hombre debe colocar su mano derecha a la altura del omóplato izquierdo de la mujer, y ella su brazo derecho sobre el hombro del caballero.

Edward siguió sus instrucciones y puso su mano derecha donde ella le había indicado, ella pasó su mano por su hombro.

-Las manos izquierdas se toman entre sí. Es importante no mover los hombros, brazos, ni caderas, fuera de esta posición que debe ser siempre completamente recta-Siguió-

Entrelazaron sus manos izquierdas y Bella lo reprimió por no estar recto, rodó los ojos y le obedeció.

-La forma de bailarlo es un paso por cada tiempo musical, siendo este 3x4 eso quiere decir tres golpes suaves, y uno fuerte, solo sígueme, y procura no enredarte.

Comenzaron con pasos bruscos y secos, para que Edward pudiera tomar la posición correcta, de apoco la velocidad y facilidad iban aumentando, Bella se decidió por hacerlo con un poco de música.

-Lo vamos a hacer con música-Se soltó de Edward girándose sobre sus talones, se acercó al equipo y puso la música.

-Intenta seguirme-Se acomodaron de nuevo para comenzar a bailar, mientras Bella lo guiaba al ritmo de la música -Intenta seguir el ritmo de la canción, no te confundas, no todas las canciones llevan el mismo ritmo.  
-Vale.-contesto.  
-No puedes mirar al suelo.  
-Por ahora sí, al menos que quieras que me caiga.

Edward empujó a Bella lejos de él de una manera para nada sensible, lo miró extrañada, luego la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la hermosa Tanya Denali.

-Amor, hola-Y le dio un fogoso beso en los labios, miró despectivamente a Bella y la ignoró olímpicamente. Si a ella no la provocaban, ella no lo hacía tampoco, por el momento todo iba normal-  
-Hola, Tanya ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó extrañado-  
-Vengo de una sesión de fotos con Mark McClury, su estudio está a unas cuadras de aquí, pensé en venir a visitarte.

Bella esperó unos dos minutos, dos minutos más y tendría una excusa para escaparse y no quedarse con Edward. Se acercó a la radio y la apagó, ya que aun sonaba. Luego miró el disco, lo guardó en su carátula y lo dejó en la mesa, lo miró unos cinco segundos, y se aseguró de que ni Edward ni Tanya la viera, se guardó el disco y se dispuso a salir, pero claro, no podía terminar sin algún problema.

-Se te ocurrió algo ingenioso, geniecillo-Le dijo Tanya antes de irse-¿Te acabas de dar cuenta que le estorbas al mundo?  
-¿Yo le estorbo al mundo?-Se giró para mirarla a los ojos, Edward se puso la mano en la frente, aquí vamos de nuevo-Tú con tu esencia de diva y puta regalada molestas al mundo.  
-Bella…-Dijo Edward en un vano intento de detenerla-  
-Molestas al mundo con tu egocentrismo-Siguió Bella-Y tu aspiración de conseguir fama a costa de Edward, y la verdad, a esta altura ya no sé quien de ustedes es peor.  
-Perra desgraciada-Tanya estaba dispuesta a golpearla, pero Edward la agarró y la detuvo-  
-Cállate y vete-Le ordenó Edward enojado y serio, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo-  
-Me voy cuando quiero no cuando tú me lo ordenes, estrellita-Espetó-Pero suerte para ti que no los aguanto a ninguno de los dos, cortados con la misma tijera-Dijo por último y se fue azotando la puerta-  
-Imbécil-Mascullo Tanya-  
-Por favor no la provoques-Le pidió Edward-Esa chica es el mismo demonio, yo ya lo he comprobado, no deja que la pisoteen, su orgullo va ante todo.  
-No le tengo miedo.  
-No hablo de eso, solo déjala en paz, hazlo por mí.  
-Bien-Suspiró y lo besó-Lo haré.

Bella entró hecha una furia a su habitación, estaba harta de Edward, y ahora estaba harta de su novia, no sabía quién le había contagiado a quién la pesadez o si ambos eran así de naturaleza, solo sabía que tenía que hablar con Kate, ya no podía con esto, no lo iba a soportar.

-Kate, necesito hablar contigo, ¿Puedes?  
-Sí, querida, lo qué quieras-Se sentó en el sillón rojo que adornaba la sala-  
-Es sobre Edward y sus clases para que aprenda a bailar vals-Se sentó junto a ella-No puedo con esto, ese chico supera lo que yo puedo aguantar.  
-¿Qué sucedió ahora?-Preguntó frustrada-  
-Su preciosa noviecita comenzó todo ayer, cuando se las quiso hacer de diva conmigo. Volvió a hacerlo, me humilló y me defendí, el señor Cullen-Dijo en tono sarcástico-Se molestó también como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa, y se interrumpió todo. Ya no puedo, ni con él, ni con su novia.  
-Por el amor de dios, Bella. Tienen 18 años, deben dejar de actuar como críos y actuar como las personas maduras que son.  
-El problema con todo el mundo es que me critican solo por ser así, por no dejar que me pasen a llevar, y eso él y su novia lo hacen a menudo, y yo no voy a quedarme callada, Kate.  
-Solo es un mes y medio, Bella, solo un mes y medio-Le dijo casi rogando-  
-Es demasiado…  
-Bella, por favor, solo haz el intento, por una vez en tu vida, solo llévate bien con Edward.  
-Por el momento el problema no es él, es Tanya. Esa chica me odia, y estoy segura de que es por culpa de Cullen.  
-Oh, Bella-Esta vez ella se río-Ustedes son un caso especial, nunca había visto que una bailarina se llevara tan mal con la persona que es casi su jefe, él podría despedirte.  
-Lo sé, que lo haga, es su decisión.  
-No tienes dónde ir, y estoy segura de que irte con tu padre no figura en tus opciones.  
-Lo sé-Aseguró-Pero he ahorrado mucho, sería suficiente.  
-Pues no deberías arriesgarte-Le advirtió Kate-  
-No dejaré de ser yo porque a alguien no le guste, no importa si me despide, no me van a cambiar.  
-Vale, vale, intentaré hablar con Edward.  
-¿Hablar? Creo que te insinué bastante claro que lo qué quería era acabar con esto.  
-No tienes salida.  
-En momentos llego a odiarte tanto como a él-Bufó y salió de la sala, Kate se río, su plan por intentar acercar a esos dos, no iba saliendo del nada bien-

Bella se fue a paso rápido de la sala, sabía que no lograría hacer nada; Ni con Kate, ni con Edward, y menos con Tanya. Parecía como si todo el mundo se le quisiera poner en su contra, sabía que terminarían matándose, pero Kate era tan…Cabezota.

-¿Cómo te fue con Justin?-Le preguntó Alice-

Alice era definitivamente su mejor amiga junto con Angela, pero a ella la veía sólo cuando Edward tenía alguna presentación en California, más o menos cerca de la enorme casa del padre de su amiga.

-Del asco-Murmuró-Problemas con Tanya de nuevo, pareciera que me está buscando pelea a propósito.  
-¿Sabes qué creo? Ella está intentando sabotearte.  
-¿Y eso tiene que ver con buscarme pleito?-Preguntó Bella encogiéndose de hombros-  
-Claro. Si te metes demasiado con ella, Edward podría hacer que te despidan, eso es lo que quiere, y conociendo lo mal que se llevan ustedes, no me extrañaría que Edeard lo hiciera si la bruja se lo pide.  
-Sí, es una buena hipótesis-Concordó Bella-  
-Será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que le dices a la preciosa Tanya-Dijo sarcástica-Tú misma lo has dicho, tu sueño siempre fue éste; ser una bailarina profesional. ¿Y te das cuenta? Eres la bailarina del cantante más famoso del mundo.  
-Sí, no voy a tirar todo a la borda por la puta de Tanya. ¿Tú crees que ella lo quiera sólo por fama?  
-Yo no creo eso, yo lo sé-Aseguró-Sólo que Edward está cegado por la belleza de Tanya, como cualquier otro hombre lo estaría. Porque todo lo que tiene de maldad, lo tiene de sexy, y créeme que es mucha.  
-No entiendo a los hombres. ¿Por qué siempre se fijan en lo físico?  
-La sociedad se basa en eso-Suspiró-Si ni tú ni yo hubiéramos sido bonitas, no nos habrían contratado para este trabajo ¿Sabes?  
-Sí, eso es racista en cierto modo.  
-¿Racista?  
-Sí, una especie de raza de belleza absoluta, y una raza que no posee las mismas cualidades. ¿Qué demonios importa eso? Muchas personas matarían por ser Tanya, no se dan cuenta de que ella no vale nada.  
-La sociedad-Suspiró Alice-, Debería joderse.  
-Mi padre dice que mi madre se fue con Phil por dinero-Suspiró Bella-Me negaba a creer eso, pero conociendo más al mundo, estoy empezando a creerle. Dinero y poder, son las cosas que hacen girar al mundo.  
-No tengo la historia de tu madre muy clara.  
-Fue cuando tenía cinco, mi mamá se fue de la casa con Phil. Me dijo que lamentablemente no sentía lo mismo que había sentido hace años por mi padre. Yo era una niña, no sabía por qué mamá quería irse. Mi padre ganó la custodia, así que me quedé con él, sin embargo seguía viéndome con mi mamá. Mi padre siempre me decía que mi madre se había marchado con él por el dinero, yo no quería creerle, incluso la había llamada puta un par de veces. Cuando cumplí ocho ella murió.  
-¿Y por qué no te llevas con tu padre?  
-Porque odia todo lo que tenga relación con mi madre-Suspiró-Mi madre era bailarina profesional, y yo quería serlo también, pero mi padre decía que era una estupidez: quería una hija abogada, una hija ingeniera, no una bailarina. Cuando hice las audiciones para ser la bailarina de Edward, y entré, no sé cómo fue que mi padre firmó las autorizaciones de viajes y trabajo. Por suerte con 18 años ya no dependo de él.  
-Mis padres tampoco estaban de acuerdo con que yo bailara, decían que me quitaba demasiado tiempo para los estudios.  
-Oh, los estudios son una mierda- Bella se rio-  
-Puede que lo sean. De todos modos nosotras nos arriesgamos y abandonamos el colegio a los 15 años, dio frutos. Oye, ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Edward?-Preguntó cambiando de tema-  
-No lo recuerdo-Bella rio-  
-Sí, eso explica mucho-Dijo sarcástica-  
-No, es enserio. No recuerdo por qué, creo que simplemente lo odio por ser él.  
-¿Por ser famoso?-Preguntó arqueando una ceja-  
-No, no me interesa su fama, no soy Tanya. Sólo no me agrada por alguna razón.  
-Espero que esto de bailar Vals te haga reflexionar. Kate ha hecho bien en juntarlos.  
-Oh, ¿Ya se te ha zafado el tornillo igual que a Kate?  
-No creo, mi querida Bella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las risas se escuchaban mientras Alice besaba a Emmett durante los 5 segundos establecidos, se separaron cuando el tiempo se hubo cumplido.

-Tu turno, Rosalie-Le dijo Alice, Rosalie tomó la botella de mala gana y la giró. Todos volvieron a reír cuando la botella paró en Mike-  
-Bien, sacaré tu papelito-Dijo Jessica y sacó un papel de la bolsa, para luego leerlo-Te ha tocado juntar los labios durante 10 segundos. No es tan malo.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y juntó sus labios con los de Mike mientras Jessica tomaba el tiempo. Les avisó cuando los 10 segundos se completaron.

El juego iba divertido; a Bella le había tocado darle un simple beso en la mejilla a Jasper, a Alice le había tocado darle un beso simple a Emmett durante 5 segundos en los labios, haciendo que Rosalie se molestara evidentemente; definitivamente le gustaba Emmett. A Jake le había tocado darle un beso en la mejilla a Irina durante siete segundos, a Edward le había tocado darle un beso en el cuello a Jessica y varias más… ahora le tocaba de nuevo a ella.

-Tu turno Bella-Le avisó Rosalie y le entregó la botella-

Giró la botella que demoró por lo menos 10 segundos en parar, comenzó a andar cada vez más lentamente, hasta que paró.

"No, no, no, no y no"

Todos contuvieron la respiración un momento cuando la botella paró apuntando a Edward. Dos segundos después todos rompieron a carcajadas. Bella intentó no chillar aún, quizá tenía la suerte de que le tocara un beso en la mejilla o un simple beso en el cuello y nada relacionado con los labios.

-Bien, ya, quizá no te toca algo tan malo-Dijo Alice y sacó el papel, lo leyó-O quizás sí…  
-¿Qué salió?-Preguntó Bella intentando mirar el papel-  
-Beso francés de treinta segundos-Le respondió ella aguantando la risa-  
-¡¿Qué?!-Chilló Bella y le quitó el papel para comprobar que de verdad decía eso-

¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? ¿Estaba conspirando en su contra? A nadie le había salido algo fuera de lo normal, y justo en el momento en que le tocaba a ella con Edward, ¿Le salía el jodido beso francés de treinta segundos?

Todos rompieron en risas de nuevo.

Evitó golpear a Mike cuando comenzó a imitar a una gallina. Le lanzó una mirada envenenada y gateó hasta donde estaba Edward, no dejaría que la llamaran gallina. Lo cogió de la camisa y lo besó.

En ese momento las risas cesaron, nadie se esperaba que Bella se atreviera a darle un beso francés a Edward. Él prácticamente saltó cuando sintió la presión de los labios de la chica en los suyos. Delineó sus labios con cuidado hasta que finalmente él reaccionó y también movió sus labios al compás de los suyos, se vio en la obligación de introducir su lengua en la boca de Edward como un beso francés lo ameritaba, él hizo lo mismo y sus lenguas comenzaron a entrar en una batalla. Bella contó los treinta segundos porque estaba segura de que Jessica no lo estaba haciendo. Los labios de Edward tenían un sabor a menta fresca, y si tenía que ser sincera, besaba bien, bastante bien.

Se separó cuando los treinta segundos terminaron.

-Bien, ahí está-Masculló-Ahora yo me retiro del juego porque no quiero tener que repetir esto otra vez.

Bella se paró y se fue enojada de ahí. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba enojada con ella misma porque le había gustado el beso y eso no era bueno visto desde cualquier ángulo posible.

-No puedo creer que lo hicieras-Venía hablando Alice detrás de ella-Parecía el inicio de una película porno.  
-Dios, Alice.  
-Enserio, no puedo creer que lo hiciste.  
-Si te soy sincera, tampoco yo puedo creerlo.  
-¿Y cómo estuvo? ¿Besa bien?  
-Lo normal-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-  
-Oh, vamos, puedes ser sincera conmigo, que lo odies no significa que no bese bien.  
-Bueno, vale, sí besa bien- Bella no tenía idea del por qué le había confesado eso a Alice-  
-Aún no puedo creerlo-Dijo negando con la cabeza divertida-No puedo creer que hayas besado a tu peor enemigo con un beso francés, ¿Sabías que se el roce de lenguas se describe como sensual y erótico?  
-No y no me interesaba saberlo.  
-Es que enserio, cuando te vi besarlo pensé que sólo sería eso, pero después ya enserio lucía como el inicio de una película porno.  
-Deja de recordármelo, ¿Estamos?-Preguntó de mala gana-  
-Últimamente te entra el malhumor a menudo, ¿Estás con el periodo?  
-No, Alice.  
-Claro, porque no puedes estar los 365 días del año con él.  
-¡Alice!  
-Sólo bromeaba-Se rio-Mañana hay fiesta en la casa de Edward, ¿Vamos a ir, cierto?  
-¿La que queda en New York?  
-Obvio, tontita. Intentarán sacarlo sin que los paparazzis lo vean, luego nos iremos los demás.  
-Sólo voy por ustedes-Se encogió de hombros-  
-Sí-Chilló emocionada-

Bella entró a la enorme mansión detrás de Alice, Rosalie, Jessica e Irina. La casa era un desastre mayúsculo; la fiesta había recién comenzado y ya era un caos total. No le extrañaría que estuviera todo el equipo de Edward en ella y unas cuantas personas más. De todas las personas que trabajaban con Edward, los bailarines eran los únicos que coincidían con la edad de él, por lo que Edward se la pasaba con ellos mayoritariamente cuando no estaba ensayando, grabando o con su familia o amigos.

-Esto es un desastre-Murmuró Bella-  
-Vamos al bar-Sugirió Rosalie que sin duda era la más demente de todas-Quiero una cerveza.  
-También yo-Estuvo de acuerdo Irina-  
-Deberían intentar ser prudentes-Las chicas miraron mal a Bella. Ella era la más madura de sus amigas, pues toda la vida había tenido que hacer las cosas por ella misma, debido a que su madre se había ido con un millonario y su padre viajaba la mayoría del tiempo por cuestiones de trabajo-  
-Deja de ser tan aguafiestas, Bella-Le dijo Jessica- ¿Por qué no te distraes un rato? Estoy segura de que te quieres sacar el sabor de los labios de Edward.  
-Y nada mejor que una cerveza-Dijo Rosalie y se dirigió al bar seguida por las chicas. Bella rodó los ojos y las siguió, sería mejor vigilarlas-

La música estaba tan alta que ni siquiera podía escuchar las incoherencias que Alice estaba hablando, todos estaban bailando desenfrenadamente y muchos ya estaban algo pasados en copa, incluyéndola a ella, que había sido convencida por sus supuestas amigas: Alice, Rosalie, Irina y Jessica, a beber más de la cuenta para que se relajara un poco.

Salió afuera a tomar aire; alcohol y música catastróficamente alta, no eran una buena combinación. Sobretodo ahora que se sentía mareada y fuera de sus sentidos racionales. Alguien se sentó a su lado, pero estaba tan mareada que apenas pudo ver quién era.

-Amablemente te he traído esto-Le dijo Edward dándole un refresco, había reconocido su voz-  
-¿Amablemente?-Bella miró el vaso recelosa-¿Le has echado veneno o algo, Cullen?

Él soltó una gran carcajada.

-Sólo quería tomar aire, y te vi, pasé a hacerte compañía.  
-¿Compañía?-Sonrió-Tú no me acompañarías ni en mil años.  
-Oh, no hay por qué pelearse, dulzura.

En otras circunstancias, Bella lo habría golpeado por llamarla dulzura, sin embargo ahora sólo soltó una risita tonta.

-Eso es amable de tu parte-Dijo y aceptó el vaso con Sprite, necesitaba algo que no tuviera alcohol-Aunque yo diría que ya se te subieron las copas a la cabeza.

Él no iba a aceptarlo, pero el alcohol sí parecía haberse apoderado de sus sentidos.

-¿Y por qué no estás con las chicas?  
-Estoy mareada, la música está alta y mis supuestas amigas me indujeron a tomar más alcohol de lo debido-Soltó una risa estúpida-  
-Pues para eso son las fiestas, ¿No?  
-Yo diría que depende de cada persona.  
-Eres aburrida, ¿Te lo habían dicho?  
-No es ser aburrida, es ser precavida. Pero mi precaución ya se fue bastante a la mierda-Sonrió y se acostó en la banca, poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Edward descaradamente. Definitivamente había tomado de más-  
-¿Sabes Swan? No creí que fueras capaz de besarme.  
-¿Ah no?-Preguntó con una sonrisa de costado-No me gusta que me llamen gallina.  
-Tampoco creí que de verdad fuera a gustarme-Él sonrió-  
-¿Te ha gustado?-Bella se mordió el labio inferior-Tú tampoco besas mal.  
-¿No estuvo tan mal?-Dijo divertido-  
-En realidad, estuvo bastante bien, pero te odio demasiado como para admitirlo.  
-Lo acabas de admitir-Se rio-  
-¿Lo he hecho?-Hizo una mueca-Bueno, qué más da.  
-¿Te importaría si probara otra vez?-Preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, ella negó con la cabeza divertida-

Edward se agachó y la besó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez Bella se aferró de su cuello y enredó sus manos en su pelo sedoso, mientras él apretó con fuerza su cintura atrayéndola a él. El beso subió de tono con una velocidad extrema. Las manos de Edward se colaron por la playera de Bella y acarició enfebrecido su espalda desnuda, la hizo levantarse de la banca y caminaron unos pasos hasta que la tuvo acorralada contra la pared. Se pegó a ella todo lo que su cuerpo se lo permitió. Las manos de Bella se enredaron en su pelo y lo atrajo más a sus labios, sin dejar pasar ninguna gota de aire a través de sus cuerpos. ¿Por qué estaba besando a Edward Cullen? No sabía y no le importaba, sólo le importaba aferrase a su cuerpo y besar esos labios deliciosos.

-Vamos a mi habitación-Sugirió Edward con voz ronca-  
-Vamos-Estuvo de acuerdo Bella-

Sin dejar de besarse se dejó guiar por Edward hasta la entrada de la casa, en cuanto entraron se separaron con cuidado de no ser vistos por nadie, pero todo estaba tan descontrolado que sería difícil. La cogió de la mano y la guió por una escalera hasta la que debía ser su habitación. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con seguro y volvieron a sus besos descontrolados.

Ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cinco sentidos, con suerte tenían funcionando dos de ellos y a medias, o sino, eso jamás hubiera siquiera llegado a pasar por sus pensamientos.

Edward quitó la playera de Bella con un desenfreno enorme. Besó su cuello con ansias haciendo que Bella soltara un gemido. Se restregó contra él sin poder evitarlo mientras acariciaba su espalda, agarró el inicio de su playera y Edward levantó los brazos para que ella pudiera quitarla sin problemas. Acarició el vientre de Edward mientras bajaba sus besos al cuello de él. Llevó sus manos a su cinturón y lo desabrochó, para luego seguir con el botón y el cierre, haciendo que estos se cayeran automáticamente. Edward se quitó los zapatos para luego deshacerse del pantalón que estaba en sus tobillos. Bella mordió su cuello con cuidado y acarició el hueso de su cadera. Edward desabotonó el short de Bella y lo tiró, éste cedió cayéndose enseguida.

Alzó a Bella y la pegó contra la pared, ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y con ellas lo atrajo más a ella. Gimió al sentir la erección de Edward contra ella y lo besó aún más desenfrenadamente.

La quitó de la pared y la depositó en la cama, para luego posicionarse sobre ella y seguir besándola con destreza. Buscó el broche de su brasier y lo desabrochó con desenfreno.

-Cullen-Gimió ella cuando sintió sus labios sobre sus pechos-Oh… dios.

Bella se arqueó cuando él mordió su pezón mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano, y con su otra mano libre, acariciaba sensualmente la parte interna de sus le quitó las bragas y procedió a besarla en los labios de nuevo. El deseo y el descontrol hicieron acto de presencia con más poder. Se bajó el bóxer con rapidez y cogió sus pantalones del piso para poder sacar un preservativo y enfundárselo.

-¿No eres virgen, cierto?-Sus sentidos se habían ido completamente, pero aún le quedaba un poco de sentido racional-

Bella negó con la cabeza, con la voz demasiado agitada como para poder hablar.

Bella gimió cuando sintió a Edward llenándola, él tomó la cintura de ella para poder mover su cuerpo al compás del suyo, la penetró con delicadeza al principio, hasta que Bella se arqueó contra él, haciendo los movimientos más bruscos y rápidos. Bella gimió el nombre de Edward cuando llegó al punto máximo de su placer, Edward siguió penetrándola hasta que él llegó también al borde de su placer. Se derrumbó sobre ella con la respiración agitada, luego se posicionó a su lado para no aplastarla.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Oh, oh. Parece que nuestros chicos sucumnieron a la pasión. No culpo a Bella, porque yo hubiese hecho lo mismo xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Review? (;**


	4. TERCER CAPITULO: Resaca

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de 'Ivaah. Yo solo lo adapto.**

 **TERCER CAPITULO :**

"Malditos pájaros"

Se acomodó bien en la cama, intentando que el dolor de cabeza que le producían los malditos pajaritos, no fuera tan fuerte. Sentía como si cada sonido que escuchaba, se multiplicara hasta el punto que dolía. Soltó un quejido cuando sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura. No podía moverse mucho porque la tenía sujeta con fuerza.

Bella abrió los ojos con dificultad, ¿Dónde demonios estaba? No recordaba nada, y los recuerdos eran como una tele antigua con imágenes borrosas. Metió su mano bajo las sábanas para comprobar que estaba desnuda.

"Oh no ¿Por qué demonios no llevo nada encima?"

Se giró en la cama. El aire abandonó su cuerpo en su totalidad cuando vio al hermoso chico de cabellos cobrizos durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

Se quedó mirándolo como si hubiera visto un fantasma, no podía reaccionar. Quería gritar pero la voz no salía de su garganta. Las imágenes empezaron a llenar su cerebro y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior: Había bebido demasiado, había besado a Edward y había terminado en su cama.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

'Simple, tuviste sexo con el idiota de Bieber, que por cierto, es bastante bueno para ser tan imbécil'

Bella ignoró la vocecita en su cabeza olímpicamente. Sabía lo que había hecho, pero no sabía cómo ni por qué.

'¿Cómo lo has hecho? No pienso explicarte eso. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Porque no le has hecho caso a tu sentido común y has bebido como si no hubiera mañana'

En ese momento reaccionó, y no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte chillido, haciendo que Edward se despertara de golpe.

-¿Swan? ¿Qué demonios…? No me digas que tú y yo…

-¡No lo digas!-Chilló ella-No puedo creer que me he acostado contigo, maldita sea, mierda, joder.

-No chilles-Edward le tapó la boca-Los chicos se quedaban aquí hoy, van a escucharte.

-Es que he sido la tonta más estúpida del mundo-Dijo enfurecida-Cómo me he podido acostar justamente contigo, maldita sea.

-¿Justo ayer tenías que elegir para salirte de tu protocolo de chica perfecta, Swan?-Preguntó cabreado mientras se agachaba a recoger su ropa del piso-

-¡No me culpes!-Le gritó y su gesto volvió a ser de preocupación-No puedo creer que me he acostado contigo como una puta barata.

-Será mejor que lo creas.

-¡Cállate Cullen!-Gritó enojada mientras se tapaba con la sábana para poder recoger su ropa del piso-Maldita sea, ¿¡Por qué bebí!? ¡Sabía que nada bueno saldría de eso! ¡Joder!

-Pues si lo sabías no deberías haber tomado.

-¿Me estás culpando?-Preguntó sorprendida-¡Tú también tomaste!

-Sí, pero aquí eres tú la que nunca hace nada malo-Masculló-No yo.

-Sea como sea-Chilló-Tú eres tan culpable como yo.

-Buscar culpables no traerá soluciones, Swan.

-Esto no tiene solución ¿Que no ves? ¡Me acosté contigo y eso no va a cambiar!-Dijo furiosa-

Bella siguió maldiciéndose hasta que estuvo completamente vestida, se paró de la cama y se acercó a Edward.

-Escúchame bien, Cullen, tanto tú como yo somos culpables de esto, así que no me pondré a insultarte como debí haber hecho. Nadie puede enterarse de esto.

-No lo van a hacer-Bufó-No es como que me interese contarle a alguien que me acosté contigo, Swan.

-Bien, como sea-Gruñó-Haz como que esto no pasó.

-Hay un problema-Murmuró por lo bajo-

-Dudo que sea peor que todos los problemas que tengo en este mismo momento-Dijo cabreada-

-Nos besamos en el patio de mi casa-Dijo casi susurrando-Podrían habernos tomado una foto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Chilló-

-Shhh-La calló-Te dije que los chicos se habían quedado a dormir aquí, basta de gritar.

-Pero…pero… ¿Cómo es eso de que nos podrían haber sacado una foto?

-Los paparazzi son escurridizos, pero no estoy seguro.

-Joder, acabo de arruinar mi vida oficialmente-Chilló de nuevo-

-Estaba de noche, así que si nos hubieras tomado una foto, habríamos visto el flash.

-Pero estábamos ebrios-Dijo evitando ponerse histérica-

-Sí, es por eso que no sé si nos sacaron la maldita foto-Gruñó-Él que debería estar enojado soy yo. Soy yo quien no puede cometer ningún error para que la prensa no se lo coma vivo, soy yo él que tiene una novia que lo matará si se llega a enterar de lo que pasó contigo.

-Te das demasiada importancia, Cullen-Bufó-Es que aún no lo puedo creer.

-Sólo olvida que esto pasó, Swan ¿Por qué te haces tanto problema? Sólo ha sido un simple revolcón.

-Sí, ¡Sólo ha sido un simple revolcón con Edward Cullen! ¡Ese es el jodido problema! ¡Que el revolcón fue CON-TI-GO! Sin contar que nos pueden haber visto.

-Pues, lamentablemente para ti, ya lo hiciste, te acostaste conmigo y eso no lo puedes ni borrar ni cambiar, así que no nos queda otra más que esperar a que nadie nos haya visto. Ahora sal de mi habitación antes de que alguien despierte y te vea salir de ella.

-¡Te odio!-Le gritó y salió dando un portazo. Dudó que a alguien le importara, pues todos debían tener una resaca enorme como para que les interesara salir a ver quién había causado el portazo, tampoco creía que alguien la hubiera visto salir de la habitación de Edward-

Bajó a la sala enojada y preocupada. Encendió el televisor poniendo los tontos programas de farándula que odiaba. Si alguien los había visto besarse, en la tele estarían hablando todos de la infidelidad de Edward Cullen. Por suerte para ella, no había nada. Luego buscó su cartera en la habitación donde solían dejar las cosas cuando Edward hacía esas fiestas. Sacó su iPhone y se metió a su twitter. ¿Ninguna amenaza de muerte en las menciones? Bien, oficialmente nadie se había enterado de nada.

Bien, la prensa no sabía nada, pero aún quedaba saber si alguno de los chicos los había visto subir a la habitación.

Cuando Edward hacía fiestas, todos solían quedarse en las habitaciones de la enorme mansión, y Esme, la madre de Justin, estaba visitando a los abuelos de Edward en Canadá, así que por el momento nadie parecía haberse percatado de su revolcón en las sábanas de Edward.

Se fue al baño a arreglarse el desastre que tenía en el pelo. Evitó chillar cuando vio marcas en su cuello.

-Maldito Cullen-Gruñó y buscó por los cajones hasta que dio con el maquillaje que debía ser de Esme, se lo echó en las marcas y lograron taparlas considerablemente-

Cuando salió del baño, se topó frente a frente con Alice, quien por cierto tenía peor cara que ella.

-¿Bella?-Murmuró apenas-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido…

-No lo hice.

-¿Dónde fue que dormiste? Dijiste que saldrías a tomar aire y luego de eso no te vimos más.

-Le dije a Cullen que me sentía mal y me dijo en qué habitación podía quedarme-Mintió-

-¿Has tenido una conversación normal con Edward?

"Mucho peor que eso"

-Sólo han sido 2 segundos de conversación.

"Yo diría que en realidad fueron dos horas de sexo salvaje"

Bella bufó frustrada. Odiaba esa voz en su cabeza que parecía burlarse de ella.

-Bueno, como sea, será mejor que me arregle porque hoy tenemos ensayo, y Kate nos va a dar el sermón por andar con resaca.

Bella dejó pasar a Alice al baño y soltó un suspiro. Alice era la primera en enterarse de cualquier chisme, y si ella no sabía nada, entonces nadie sabía.

Había cometido la peor estupidez desde que se había acostado con el idiota de su amigo el cual le había gustado desde los cuatro años.

Había sido hace más o menos medio año, cuando fue a visitar a Angela a California. Estuvo con Jacob el día completo, y en ese momento Bella se desfallecía por él y se acostaron. Había sido una estúpida porque le había dado su inocencia y él sólo la había usado por una noche. Lo odiaba, incluso había valido más la pena acostarse con Cullen. Al menos ebrio y todo, se había preocupado de no acostarse con una virgen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella fue la primera en entrar. Vio a Kate con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde están todos?-Preguntó Bella-

-Eso también quisiera saber yo-Dijo enojada-¿Fue ayer en la fiesta de Edward, no? Todos están con resaca, y viéndote a ti con esa cara, tú también.

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-No tienes una idea.

-Vale-Dijo rodando los ojos-

-Nunca tomas, ¿Qué sucedió contigo?

-Culpa de las chicas, dijeron que me relajara un poco, y como ya me tenían estresada, decidí hacerles caso. Y por cierto fue la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

-Esas fiestas son una catástrofe; alcohol, sexo y descontrol.

"Alcohol, Sexo y descontrol"

Esas palabras resonaron como un eco en su cabeza.

-Lo sé-Murmuró Bella mirando al suelo-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Los chicos pasaron con mala cara.

-Bien, como la veo, hoy no va a haber ensayo-Gruñó Kate-Mañana ensayaremos 4 horas, y nadie va a salvarse.

Cuando Edward tenía conciertos, ensayaban dos horas diarias. Pero como ahora él no tendría ningún concierto dentro de dos meses y sólo tendría presentaciones pequeñas; sólo se ensayaba media hora, repasando bailes e inventando coreografías. 4 horas era un castigo bastante grande.

Nadie reclamó nada, parecían demasiado aturdidos como para hacerlo.

-Vayan a descansar-Dijo y luego murmuró para sí misma-: Los adolescentes no tienen remedio.

Los chicos comenzaron a salir como muertos vivientes.

-Excepto ustedes dos.

Sin girarse si quiera para comprobar que Kate los miraba, sabía que le hablaba a ella y a Justin.

-Ustedes no se salvan de las clases de vals-Dijo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta-

Vale, definitivamente eso era incómodo. Pero no le demostraría a Edward que estaba nerviosa, iba a actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Bella gruñó y se acercó a la radio, escuchó como Edward se tiraba perezosamente en uno de los sillones individuales. Puso el cd para poner un vals.

-Bien, Cullen, levántate.

-No quiero-Dijo de mala gana-¿Para qué ensayar? Kate ni siquiera se va a dar cuenta.

-¿Y cuando ella entre?

-Le decimos que estamos descansando.

-¿Descansando de bailar Vals?-Arqueó una ceja-No es un baile que requiera mucho esfuerzo físico.

-Se nos ocurrirá algo.

-Levántate en este instante, Cullen. Vamos a ensayar, tenemos un deber y no voy a mentirle a Kate.

-Eres desesperante-Él se levantó de mala gana y se paró enfrente de ella-Y bien, ¿Qué ensayaremos ahora, señorita perfección?

-Repasaremos postura y bailaremos un poco-Respondió Bella y entrelazó sus manos izquierdas, mientras ponía la derecha en el hombro de Edward -¿Recuerdas dónde poner tu mano derecha? Va en mi omóplato izquierdo.

-Vale-Dijo y posicionó su mano derecha-

-Vamos a bailar sin música y sin ritmo, sólo vamos a refinar los pasos.

Comenzaron a bailar el condenado Vals. Era Edward el que confundía los pasos, se le enredaban los pies, o se caía, sin embargo ahora era todo lo contrario. Bella no podía quitarse las imágenes de la noche anterior, y todo le estaba saliendo asquerosamente mal. Edward la había atrapado por lo menos tres veces salvándola de tres caídas, e increíblemente podría arriesgarse a decir que él estaba bailando mejor que ella en ese momento.

-Un giro, Cullen-Le ordenó ella y él la hizo girar. Lamentablemente en el giro, uno de sus pies hizo un mal movimiento y perdió el equilibrio; Edward la atrapó antes de que tocara el piso-

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Generalmente soy yo el que se cae.

-Creo que esta resaca es demasiado para mí-Dijo tirándose pesada a uno de los sillones-Me siento horrible. No estoy acostumbrada a tomar tanto.

-Me he fijado-Dijo y se sentó también en otro de los sillones, hubo un silencio-Bella… acerca de lo que pasó ayer…

-Te dije que lo olvidaras-Lo interrumpió-

-Se supone que somos adultos ¿No tenemos que hablar de las cosas?

-No hay mucho que decir, Cullen, Al menos que me quieras decir que olvidaste la protección-De pronto Bella se alteró-¡¿Olvidaste la protección?!

-No olvidé la protección-Dijo mirándola mal-Sólo quería decir que lo siento.

-¿Que lo sientes?-Preguntó sorprendida-¿Te estás disculpando?

-Sí

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Yo empecé todo.

-Oh, vamos Cullen, no puedo creer que te estás disculpando conmigo-Se rio burlona-No merezco una disculpa, ambos actuamos como idiotas.

La puerta se abrió de pronto.

-¿No deberían estar ensayando?-Preguntó Kate cruzándose de brazos enojada-

-Bella se cayó, está mareada, estamos descansando-Dijo como si nada-No está acostumbrada a tomar, parece.

-Lo siento, Kate-Murmuró Bella -Enserio me siento horrible.

-Bien, en vez de ensayar una hora mañana, ensayarán 2 luego de la presentación de Edward. Supongo que no la olvidaste, ¿No, Edward?

-No la he olvidado.

-Bien, pueden salir entonces.

Bella salió con rapidez de la sala de baile. Sí, lo admitía, estaba siendo una cobarde; no quería hablar respecto al tema con Edward. Aún no le entraba en la cabeza lo que había sucedido, no podía asimilarlo. Tampoco podía asimilar que Edward se había disculpado con ella porque según él había empezado todo.

Bien, sí, él había comenzado el problema trayéndole la maldita bebida que no debió traerle. Luego él sacó el tema del beso a flote y lo que terminó por rebasar el vaso, fue su "¿Puedo probar otra vez?" Aunque no iba a culparlo, porque nada hubiera pasado si ella no lo hubiera permitido; si ella no hubiera aceptado el refresco, si ella no hubiera admitido que le había gustado besarlo, si ella le hubiera dicho que él no podía besarla, si ella le hubiera dicho que no quería ir con él a su habitación… Pero estaba ebria, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"O quizás de verdad querías que te besara de nuevo, y te gustó tanto, que no te saciaste con un simple beso"

Bella sacudió su cabeza evitando ese pensamiento.

'No es así, sólo fue el efecto del alcohol'

'¿El efecto del alcohol, Bella? No lo creo' –Habló una vocecita en su cabeza-

'Pues créelo porque así es'

'¿Ah sí? ¿Te gustaría volver a estar con Edward?'

Bella frunció el ceño y se obligó a pensar eso. ¿Le gustaría estar de nuevo con Edward? Esperaba un rápido y seguro "No". Se angustió cuando la respuesta no llegaba.

'Diablos, sí me gustaría'

'Te lo dije'

Bella evitó chillar de horror y desterró cualquier pensamiento relacionado con eso de su cabeza. Echándole la culpa de sus pensamientos tontos a la resaca.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Review? ;)**


	5. CUARTO CAPITULO: Salvaje

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de 'Ivaah. Yo solo lo adapto.**

 **CUARTO CAPITULO: Salvaje.**

Exactos tres días habían pasado desde su revolcón con Edward. ¿Por qué tenía los días contados? Simplemente porque no podía quitarse ese pensamiento de su cabeza en todo el día. Su error estaba siempre presente, martirizándola por lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué tan difícil es bailar un Vals, Cullen?-Le preguntó gruñendo luego de que los pasos no salieran como deberían-

-Me desesperas, Swan. No sé bailar Vals, ¿Bien? Lo admito, es un baile tonto pero es difícil y oficialmente tengo dos pies izquierdos para él.

-Pero es que…es que-Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y miró su reloj-Bien, se acabó el ensayo.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a irse, mas eso no sería posible.

-Cullen-Lo llamó mientras forcejeaba con la puerta-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó de mala gana-

-¿Por qué la puerta no abre?

-Quítate-La tomó del brazo y la sacó de la puerta, él intentó abrirla sin resultado alguno-Se trabó.

-Me he fijado-Murmuró-

-¿Por qué te comportas tan antipática?-Preguntó enojado-Me buscas discusión por todas partes.

-Bueno, no tengo otra manera de comportarme contigo, Cullen.

-¿Ah no?-Preguntó burlón-Según recuerdo en mi cama te comportaste bastante bien, como una verdadera perra.

Bella levantó sus cejas al escuchar su insulto. No lo dudó un segundo y levantó su mano dispuesta a golpear a Edward, pero él la agarró de la muñeca. Intentó hacerlo con la otra pero también la aprisionó de su muñeca. Como última opción, intentó darle una patada, pero él fue más rápido y la acorraló contra la pared, evitándole el movimiento.

-No eres tan fuerte ahora, gatita-Sonrió de costado-

-Eres un jodido desgraciado-Dijo intentando zafarse de él sin resultado alguno-No estás en el derecho de llamarme perra, porque tú también te acostaste conmigo

-Sí, tienes razón, pero el papel de perra a ti no te viene demasiado, señorita perfecta-Se rio-Eso, intenta golpearme de nuevo y vas a pagarlas, Bella.

-¡Te odio!-Gruñó ella-No sé cómo mierda pude haberme involucrado contigo.

-Te encantó, admítelo.

-No voy a admitir eso.

-¿No vas a admitir que te encantó? Acabas de hacerlo.

-Pero si…pero yo… ¡Suéltame!

-Hasta que admitas que te encantó acostarte conmigo-Él se apretó más contra ella, y Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no soltar un gemido-

-No voy a hacerlo

-Tendrás que hacerlo-Sintió el cálido aliento de menta de Edward chocar contra ella. Sus labios no estaban a más de dos centímetros de distancia. Bella se maldijo al estar pensando en querer besarlos-

-No, Cullen, suéltame en este preciso momento.

-Si te tengo que ser sincero, me caes mejor en la cama.

-¡No quería que fueras sincero!-Gruñó-

-¿Por qué sigues enojada por eso?-Sonrió burlón-Sólo fue una noche de buen sexo, al menos para mí.

-Bien, es suficiente, cállate y suéltame.

-Estoy seguro de que quisieras repetirlo-Entonces él acerco sus labios a su oído-Yo sí.

-Cullen…

¿Por qué había dejado de forcejear? ¿Por qué había dejado de retorcerse para salir de su amarre? Sin embargo ahora sólo atinó a responder con voracidad el beso de Edward cuando los labios de él presionaron bruscamente contra los suyos. Gimió sobre sus labios y se pegó más a Edward, no dejando que ninguna gota de aire atravesara sus anatomías.

Edward le soltó las muñecas y colocó las manos en la cintura de Bella, la acarició brevemente con los dedos antes de subir las manos hasta su espalda, colocando la mano abierta en la parte inferior de la espalda femenina, hizo presión haciendo que ella se arqueara un poco, pegándola más contra su cuerpo. Bella gimió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, colgándose de él, las manos de Edward se movieron de nuevo, esta vez descendiendo hasta llegar al trasero de Bella, desde donde la levantó, ella sin dudarlo le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

Sujetándola en un abrazo, Edward se dirigió hacia el sillón mientras a ciegas le sacaba la playera dejándola tirada a mitad del camino.

Ella se frotó contra él, eso hizo que su excitación aumentara, bajó las manos, deshaciendo el abrazo, llevó sus manos a los shorts y los desabrochó. Acariciando cada centímetro de sus piernas fue bajándoselo, dejando a la vista su precioso cuerpo. Edward rompió el beso para quitarle el brasier y aprovechó para verla. Soltando un gruñido la dejó caer en el sillón, e inclinándose capturó uno de los pezones erectos de Bella entre los dientes, ella gimió de placer arqueándose para él, ofreciéndose.

Mientras devoraba el cuerpo de ella, Edward fue quitándose la ropa como un experto, al separarse para quitarse las últimas prendas, vio como ella lo miraba con ojos lujuriosos, como respiraba con dificultad haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara… excitándolo más.

Corriendo literalmente se acercó al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó su billetera para luego sacar una caja de preservativos y volvió al lado de Bella.  
Puso la caja sobre el colchón e hincó las rodillas en éste.  
La cargó en sus brazos y la colocó bien en el sillón.

Empezó a depositar pequeños besos sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de Bella, empezando por su cara, siguiendo por su mandíbula, cuello, bajando hasta sus senos… volvió a ascender, la besó en los labios, posesivamente, mientras el beso se intensificaba, Edward introdujo su mano entre las piernas de Bella, la acarició… cada vez estaba más húmeda y eso lo enloquecía..., le separó las piernas, y se colocó entre ellas.

Sujetándola por las caderas entró en ella de una profunda embestida. Ambos soltaron un grito ante el impacto. Bella gimió y dejó de respirar inconscientemente, se dio cuenta de que no respiraba, cuando Edward comenzó a moverse en su interior con un ritmo profundo y lento.

Bella clavó las uñas en los hombros de Edward, y rodeó su cintura con las piernas, dándole mejor acceso, el ritmo iba incrementando por momentos, cada vez las embestidas eran más rápidas y profundas.

Ella gimió arqueando su espalda cuando sus paredes comenzaron a contraerse, anunciando la llegada de su orgasmo, Edward aceleró aun más, una película de sudor cubría su frente, y ella se aferró más a él, mientras se movía siguiendo su ritmo.

Segundos después lo notó tensarse en su interior. Gimió y contrajo su sexo haciéndolo perder el control. Ambos gritaron cuando sus cuerpos alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo. Y él se dejó caer sobre ella.

Ese momento la manilla de la puerta se giró, debía ser Kate.

-Joder-Dijo Bella y tomó sus cosas repartidas por el suelo. Edward no pudo evitar apreciar su cuerpo desnudo. Se metió con rapidez en el baño-

Edward no supo cómo hizo para en cuestión de segundos meterse el bóxer, el pantalón, la playera, ponerse las zapatillas y arreglarse un poco el cabello. Abrió la puerta.

-¿Por qué has cerrado? ¿Y por qué te has demorado tanto en salir?-Preguntó Kate- Y… ¿Es idea mía o estás bañado en sudor?

-¿Es un interrogatorio?-Preguntó sonriendo nervioso-

-Sólo preguntaba.

-Estoy sudado porque estaba practicando los bailes, cerré porque no quería que me interrumpieran y me demoré en abrir porque tenía la música algo alta.

-Está bien-Dijo y miró por encima de su hombro-¿Bella ya se fue? Necesito hablar con ella.

-Se fue hace rato.

-¿No sabes dónde está?

-¿Por qué iba a saber dónde está Bella?-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño-

-¿Por qué te alteras? Sólo preguntaba-Ella rodó los ojos-Será mejor que te vayas a bañar y vestir luego, tienes una sesión de fotos. Vamos

Kate lo agarró del brazo y prácticamente se lo llevó arrastrando de ahí.

Bella se aseguró de que ya no hubiera nadie y salió del baño ya vestida. ¿Qué locura había cometido? ¿Se había acostado con Edward de nuevo? Y ahora no tenía al alcohol para echarle la culpa de todo. Ahora sí no iba a poder mirarlo a la cara nunca más en su vida. Oficialmente había cometido la mayor estupidez que pudo haber cometido.

Joder, había sido una maldita idiota, ¿No pudo haber usado su sentido racional y haber detenido todo? No claro que no, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su subconsciente quería secretamente estar con Edward de nuevo, y no había tenido la fuerza de voluntad como para detenerse.

Gruñó, si no fueran por las clases de vals, esto jamás habría pasado y su noche de diversión sólo se habría reducido a la noche de la fiesta. Ahora –Y Reiteraba- por culpa de esas malditas clases, se había alargado, pero no iba a dejar que se alargara más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No prestaba mucha atención a la conversación que mantenían las chicas; su cabeza estaba en otro lado, muy lejos de ahí.

No podía parar de reprimirse por haber estado con Edward en un acto para nada inocente. ¿A qué o a quién iba a culpar ahora por semejante embarrada? Simplemente a nada ni nadie; tendría que asimilar sola su error. Lo peor de todo era que cuando le enseñaba a bailar Vals a Edward, se quedaban completamente solos. ¿Cómo iba a tener el valor de mirarlo a los ojos o iniciar una conversación? No lo iba a tener.

Bien, no había problema con su revolcón en la fiesta, porque ambos tenían al alcohol para culpar y así evitarse los momentos incómodos. ¿Pero y ahora? ¿Se podía culpar al clima, la hora, el día? No.

Bella miró la hora nerviosa, en 10 minutos las clases de Vals comenzaban, y por el castigo de Kate, no sería una hora de ensayo sino que serían dos. Diablos, es que simplemente no sabía cómo demonios presentarse a las clases, si luego de haber estado juntos, Bella se había encerrado en el baño porque Kate estaba golpeando la puerta, luego ella se lo había llevado por una sesión de fotos o algo así.

"Vamos, no puedes ser tan cobarde, sólo tienes que encararlo"

Bella inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces antes de abrir la puerta; el siguiente acto requeriría de una valentía extrema.

-Cullen, necesitamos hablar-Dijo seria cuando entró. Él sonrió de costado-

-¿Ahora quieres hablar?

-Es necesario-Masculló Swan-

-Yo creo que no hay mucho de qué hablar.

-Sí lo hay.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra palabra, escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, rodó los ojos cuando escuchó esa voz chillona.

Tanya se dirigió a Edward, y al pasar a su lado, Tanya la empujó.

-Lo siento-Dijo con una sonrisa cínica-

-¿Qué?-Pregunté divertida-¿El pasillo es muy estrecho para la silicona de tus pechos?

Edward se mordió el labio para evitar reír.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-Preguntó levantando sus cejas-

-No eres tan importante como para que me interese repetir lo que dije.

-Perra.

-Si tú lo dices-Dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros-

-Vale, ahora sí, me hartaste.

Bella sintió un golpe en la mejilla que le volteó la cara, se llevó la mano en la mejilla por el dolor.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, zorra-Masculló Bella-

-Diablos-Murmuró Edward por lo bajo, sabiendo que lo que vendría ahora no sería lindo para Edward-

Bella también golpeó la cara de Tanya, sólo que con más fuerza, cayeron al piso y Bella atrapó a Tanya entre su cuerpo y el frío suelo, le dio unos cuantos tirones de pelo mientras Tanya chillaba, el pleito se terminó cuando Edward agarró a Bella para separarla de Tanya.

-¡Suéltame Cullen! Aún no acabo con la puta de tu novia.

-¿Qué sucede?-La puerta se abrió dejando mostrar a Rosalie, Alice y Emmett-

-Estás loca-Chilló Tanya al borde del llanto-

-Oh, vamos, no chilles, perra, esto no es nada comparado con lo que te habría hecho si no fuera por este idiota-Bella le pegó un codazo en las costillas a Edward, logró soltarse. Divisó en una esquina el balde con agua sucia que se usaba para trapear los pisos. Lo cogió y se lo lanzó a Tanya-Ahí tienes, zorra.

Tanya chilló cuando el agua la empapó completamente.

-Ya basta, joder-Sintió los brazos de Edward aprisionándola de nuevo-Eres una salvaje.

-Y tu novia una zorra.

-¿Pueden hacerme el favor de sacar a Tanya de aquí?-Masculló Edward a los chicos-

Ellos asintieron y ayudaron a levantarse a Tanya, con evidentes risas en sus rostros que intentaban disimular sin resultado alguno. Salieron de la habitación.

-Salvaje, eso es lo que eres.

-Maldita sea-Bella intentó pegarle otro codazo a Edward, pero él fue más rápido y la tiró al suelo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella para impedirle el movimiento-

-Quizás con Tanya sí, pero a mí ni se te ocurra intentar golpearme, salvaje.

-Ella comenzó, ¿No viste cómo me ha abofeteado?

-Tú peleas como un chico.

-Esa zorra se lo merecía-Intentó zafarse de Edward, sin resultado alguno-¡Me estás aplastando!

-Oh, de seguro no es peor que el dolor que tiene Tanya en este momento.

-No-Dijo con una risa burlona-

-No sabes la cantidad de cosas que me gustaría decirte en este momento, desquiciada.

-Hace tiempo que tenía ganas tremendas de arrancarle unos cuantos pelos-Sonrió-Y no puedes hacer nada al respecto ¿O qué? ¿Vas a golpearme?

-Yo no golpearía a una chica-Dijo burlón-Aunque considerándolo, tú actúas más como un animal.

-Ve a consolar a tu noviecita, debe estar llorando-Dijo divertida-Es lo que un buen novio haría.

-Eres una perra, Swan, una perra de primera.  
-¿Yo soy una perra?-Se rio fingidamente- ¿Sabes lo que significa perra? Putas sin vida que se acuestan con cualquier cosa que tenga un paquete.

-¿Así como has hecho tú conmigo?-Sonrió de costado-Si mal no recuerdo… ¿Dos veces?

-Sólo contigo-Gruñó-Y no me lo vuelvas a recordar.

Los labios de Edward de pronto aprisionaron los suyos, con fuerza, con fiereza, como castigando sus labios por lo que acababa de hacer. Intentó separarse pero él aprisionó sus brazos con fuerza. Diablos, ni enojado el chico podía parar de besar bien. Bella gimió cuando sintió la erección de Edward en su sexo, se frotó contra él sin poder evitarlo. Estaban en una posición demasiado desventajosa para su sentido racional. Rodeó la cintura de Edward con sus piernas y lo apretó más contra ella. Bella abrió los ojos dos segundos sólo para percatarse de que Edward la tenía ahora aprisionada contra la fría pared.

-Eso Swan, Esto sí te gusta ¿Verdad?-Gruñó en su oído-  
-A ti también-Jadeó ella-  
-Sí, a mí también-Dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a besarla con fiereza-

La apretó más contra la pared sosteniéndola sólo con su cuerpo, mientras llevaba sus manos al inicio de su playera. Bella levantó sus manos y Edward arrancó la playera con rapidez. La bajó, y sin dejar de besarla, llevó sus manos al botón de su short. Gruñó cuando vio que no podía desabrocharlo. Cuando lo logró, éste cayó automáticamente al suelo. Bella levantó los pies para poder quitar la prenda de su camino.

Fue guiada por Edward hasta la puerta a pasos ciegos, la pegó contra ésta y lo siguiente que escuchó Bella fue el sonido del seguro cerrarse. Suerte que la sala de baile no proyectaba sonidos hacia afuera.

Bella metió sus manos por debajo de la playera de Edward y acarició un poco sus abdominales y luego su espalda, luego sus hombros y repitió el movimiento por todo su torso, hasta que Edward levantó los brazos y Bella se deshizo de su playera finalmente. Acarició la ancha espalda y bajó hasta que dejó sus manos en su trasero. Edward sonrió sobre sus labios y se apretó más contra ella. Bella desabrochó su cinturón y seguido el botón, de un tirón hizo que cayeran al suelo. Con dos golpes Edward se deshizo de sus zapatos y luego del pantalón que ya estaba en sus tobillos. Desabrochó el brasier de Bella con rapidez y tiró de sus bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda. Se deshizo también de sus bóxer, cogió el pantalón, sacando del bolsillo protección, se la enfundó y alzó a Bella en el aire.

-Rodéame con tus piernas-Susurró él y Bella le obedeció, rodeando su cintura con sus extremidades-

Bella evitó gritar cuando sintió a Edward penetrándola con dureza, pero ya no pudo contenerse cuando él mordisqueó sin piedad sus pezones.

-Anthony-Gimió su segundo nombre-Dios…Cullen.  
-Voy a castigarte, has sido una chica demasiado mala.

Se sintió en una especie de combinación entre el cielo y el infierno cuando él la penetró con una intensidad incomparable mientras jugaba con sus pechos entre dolorosa y excitantemente. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás intentando resistir el placer que era demasiado enorme. Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos sin resultado alguno, mientras sentía que caía en un abismo sin fin.

De pronto él se detuvo, ella gruñó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me has golpeado en las costillas-Dijo con tono divertido-Mejor discúlpate.

-No haré eso-Dijo jadeando-

Edward salió completamente de ella.

-Te dejaré caliente, cariño.

-Tú también los estás.

-Con la diferencia de que yo podré hacer algo al respecto. En el armario hay una cuerda, podría amarrarte.

-No lo harías.

-¿Quieres ver?

-No-Chilló-

-Discúlpate ahora-Bella gimió cuando Edward acarició cuidadosamente su clítoris con su mano, sintió sus piernas flaquear-

-Edward...

-última oportunidad-Dijo y procedió a mordisquear sus pechos-

-¡Lo siento!-Chilló ella y vio la sonrisa torcida de Edward-

-Eso gatita, así me gustas, sumisa, no cuando quieres llevar el control de todo-Dijo y volvió a entrar en ella con fiereza-

-Desgraciado-Gimió-

-Desgraciado-Repitió riendo-Mira cómo te tiene este desgraciado, Swan.

Esta vez entró en ella con más fuerza, Bella evitó gritar otra vez.

Sintió caer por un pozo sin fondo cuando llegó al borde de su placer, las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, se habría caído pero Edward la atrapó entre sus brazos y siguió al mismo ritmo hasta que él llegó a su orgasmo.

-No puedo creer que acabo de hacer esto otra vez-Chilló Bella-

-Así es la cosa. Tenemos sexo -que por cierto es la única forma en la que me caes bien-, y luego te enojas y te arrepientes.

La sonrisa de Edward la molestó.

-A diferencia de ti, yo no me arrepiento, creo que el sexo contigo es delicioso. Bueno, para algo tenías que servir ¿No?

-¡Eres un cerdo!-Dijo tirándole la playera en su cara, mientras ella se comenzaba a vestir con rabia. Él soltó una carcajada-

-Ninguno es más culpable que el otro-Dijo divertido mientras se comenzaba a vestir también-

Sonaron dos golpes secos en la puerta. Por suerte ya se habían terminado de vestir, Bella abrió la puerta y se encontró con Alice, Rosalie, Irina y Jessica.

-¡No puedo creer que la golpearas!-Chilló Irina riendo fuertemente, pero se calló cuando vio a Edward-Digo…em…

-Sí, sigan hablando de mi novia como si yo no estuviera aquí.

-¿Y ustedes no están peleando?-Preguntó extrañada Rosalie-Sobre todo ahora que golpeó a tu novia-Se rio-

-Hemos peleado de otra forma-Dijo Justin sin expresión alguna. Bella bufó cuando entendió la indirecta-Siento que Tanya se lo merecía de todos modos.

-Se ha metido con tu orgullo ¿No?-Preguntó Alice-

-Sí-Bufó Bella-

-Espera, ¿Escuché bien?-Preguntó Rosalie mirando confundida a Edward-¿Has dicho que se lo merecía?

-Eso dije-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros-

-Aun no puedo creer que le estás dando la razón en algo a Bella-Dijo Jessica-Sobre todo luego de que golpeara a tu novia

-Exageras-Dijo Edward-

-Bien, como sea-Interrumpió Alice- Edward, creo que a tu novia le va a dar una ataque de histeria, yo que tú voy a verla.

Justin suspiró y salió por la puerta.

-Mira cómo te ha dejado el pelo-Dijo Alice intentando peinarle el pelo a Bella-

Bella rogó por que sus mejilla no se pusieran rojas. No había sido Tanya quien le había desordenado el pelo y lo sabía, a decir verdad, Tanya ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hacerle algo.

-¿No viste cómo la dejó Bella?-Se rio Rosalie-La perra se lo merecía.

-Aún no puedo creer que esa idiota tenga un coeficiente intelectual tan bajo-Dijo Alice aun peleando con el desorden del pelo de Bella-Es una puta. No entiendo cómo Edward puede ser tan tonto como para estar con ella

-¿Sexo? ¿Belleza? ¿Fama? ¿Dinero? Diría que es obvio-Dijo Irina-

-Edward no necesita fama, tampoco dinero-Dijo Jessica-Está con ella por sexo y belleza física

-Seguro le pone los cuernos con otra-Dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros. Ahora sí las mejillas de Bella se encendieron con fuerza-

-¿Con quién? Apenas pude salir, al menos que sea alguien de aquí-Dijo Alice-

-Tendríamos que descartar-Dijo Irina riendo-Un acertijo.

-Comenzaremos descartando a Bella en primer lugar-Dijo Rosalie. Todas rieron, ella sólo pudo reírse con una risa tonta y nerviosa-También descartémonos nosotras. Al menos que alguna tenga algo que decir.

-No-Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo-

-Chicas guapas nos estarían quedando… Kate y Vanessa-Dijo Jessica-

-Muy viejas-Alice negó con la cabeza-Aunque hay que aceptar que son guapas. Las únicas jóvenes somos nosotras, así que dudo que le ponga los cuernos. ¿Qué crees, Bella? Estás callada

-Yo no lo sé, realmente no me interesa la vida privada de Cullen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Tarde demasiado, pero el colegio no me dejaba tiempo. Pero como recompensa les traje un capítulo un poco más largo.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Review? ;)**


	6. QUINTO CAPITULO: ¿Descubiertos?

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es de 'Ivaah. Yo solo lo adapto.**

 **¿Descubiertos?**

 **QUINTO CAPITULO:**

Bella no podía dormir; se la había pasado dos horas dando vueltas en la cama. Necesitaba pensar y aclarar las ideas de su cerebro; desde la noche de la fiesta, se había acostado exactamente siete veces con Edward. Se había hecho rutina luego de las clases de Vals, y Bella aún no entendía cómo mierda se había entregado a él con tanta facilidad, como una maldita puta regalada.

Lo que hacía estaba mal y lo sabía; ¿Lo que hacían era jugar un juego en donde dejaban de lado sus diferencias y se usaban como alivio sexual? Sí, sonaba demasiado mal. Pero aunque sabía que estaba mal, lo hacía de todos modos. No podía desistir de Edward, no quería admitirlo pero ella sabía que le encantaba estar con él.

Vale, le gustaba tener sexo con él. ¿Sonaba tan mal?

'Suena como si fueras una puta' –Habló esa vocecita antipática en su cabeza-

'Sonaría como una puta si me acostara con muchos a la vez, sólo me acuesto con él'

'Acostarte con muchos sólo una vez y acostarte sólo con Cullen muchas veces, es casi lo mismo'

'No lo es. No si sólo me acuesto con Edward'

'Espera…rebobinemos… ¿Le has dicho Edward y no Cullen?

'Diablos, esto es peor de lo que pensé'

¿Quién diría que terminaría en la cama de Edward Cullen? Era simplemente catastrófica la idea. Se durmió con ese último pensamiento en la cabeza. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Cullen tu pie no va…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Edward se tropezó torpemente y se cayó al piso.

-Ni creas que esta vez voy a levantarme-Gruñó-

Bella puso sus manos en su cadera y lo miró mal, Edward era un completo caso perdido bailando Vals, necesitaría años para que su cuerpo entrara en razón con este baile.

-No te queda otra alternativa, levántate.

-Tonto video, tonto Vals, tonto todo-Dijo y casi lució como un niño pequeño-

-Vamos a intentarlo por última vez.

Bella cogió a Edward de la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, se posicionaron otra vez para poder bailar.

-Bien, entonces; paso adelante, atrás, adelante y giro-Le explicó Bella por enésima vez-

Edward asintió con la cabeza; paso adelante, paso atrás, paso adelante, pero otra vez falló en la vuelta, llevándose a Bella al piso también, alcanzó a sostenerse con sus manos antes de caer arriba de Bella y aplastarla.

-Eres un caso perdido-Bufó ella-¿Qué demonios hago para que aprendas a bailar Vals?

-Se me ocurre una cosa-Dijo Edward con la voz ronca y comenzó a besar su cuello-

-No, Cullen… no ahora-Entonces él besó sus labios-

Jodida fuerza de voluntad, no servía de nada.

Agarró a Edward por el cuello y lo acercó más a ella, girando para quedar sobre él. Esta vez habían sido precavidos y habían cerrado la puerta con seguro antes de que supieran qué iba a pasar.

Sus manos inquietas acariciaron las piernas de Bella, subiendo por todo el muslo hasta acariciarle el trasero, masajeándolo, un gemido escapó de entre los labios de Bella mientras lo besaba con desesperación.

-Creo que la hora aún no pasa-dijo él-

-No-susurró ella, mientras él subía las manos por su espalda, levantando su vestido todo lo que podía.

Sentada a horcajadas sobre Edward, acarició con los dedos índices de ambas manos el cuello de Edward, descendiendo hasta los botones de la camisa, desabrochó dichos botones y le acarició el pecho.

-Ayúdame-pidió tirando de sus manos y levantándose un poco-

Edward se incorporó y se deshizo de la camisa, y la chaqueta, mientras ella luchaba con su cinturón y el botón de sus pantalones. Edward se puso de pie, cuando ella se levantó, él se quitó todo menos los calzoncillos, en los cuales la enorme erección no pasaba desapercibida. Intentó alcanzar a Bella para desnudarla, ansiaba sentirla, su cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella, pero ella fue más rápida y lo empujó sentándolo en el sillón, colocándose delante de él, deslizó una mano hacía atrás, desabrochó el vestido.

Se giró, y dándole la espalda, dejó que el vestido verde cayera al suelo, y quedó tan solo con unas braguitas, y los altísimos zapatos de tacón negros con los que Kate la había obligado a bailar para quedar a la altura de Edward. La boca de Edward se hizo agua, sin hablar de la parte de su cuerpo que más lo sintió.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella, la abrazó desde atrás, pegando su erección contra ella, haciéndola jadear. Sus manos nerviosas, acariciaron el vientre de la chica y ascendieron hasta alcanzar sus redondeados senos. Bella gimió y las rodillas le temblaron, sin poderlo evitar, echó la mano hacía atrás hasta alcanzar su erección.

Se giró entre los brazos de Edward, él agachó la cabeza y tomó entre los dientes uno de sus pezones, haciéndola temblar.

Dios, nada de calma, nada de llevar el mando. Solo disfrutar.

Tiró de sus braguitas hacía abajo, y las pateó cuando alcanzaron el suelo, luego le quitó los calzoncillos a Edward. Cogió los pantalones de Edward y buscó en su bolsillo donde ya sabía que tenía un preservativo, se lo enfundó haciendo que Edward soltara un gemido.

Los brazos de Edward la rodearon y la alzaron un poco. Bella subió una de sus piernas intentando alcanzarlo, y de pronto cayó sobre el sillón.

Una pierna a cada lado, Edward entre ellas, sus manos inquietas acariciaban sus cuerpos ansiosos. Sus bocas se devoraban. La boca de Edward descendió hasta el cuello de Bella, quien se aferró a su pelo, mientras echaba la cabeza hacía atrás.

Un gritó se escapó de entre los labios de ella, su cuerpo se arqueó y cerró los brazos en torno a Edward, abrazándolo. La había penetrado profundamente, había entrado en ella de una sola y concisa embestida, llenándola completamente.

El sexo de ella se contrajo alrededor de Edward, abrazándolo.

Él buscó su boca, los pies de Bella alcanzaban el suelo, y los levantó.

Edward comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de ella, con embestidas largas y profundas, haciéndola decir palabras sin sentido. Los ojos de Bella se cerraron, y las yemas de sus dedos se aferraron a los hombros de Edward, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, y se movió con él.

Edward se notó tensar… estaba tan cerca. Se concentró en sus penetraciones, y buscó la boca de Bella.

-Dios Cullen-gimió ella en un lloriqueo-oh dios.  
-Vamos, nena-gimió él, mientras se hundía en ella- vamos-jadeó.

Las palpitaciones del sexo de ella, lo estaban llevando a la locura, se enterró con fuerza en su interior, y el grito de la chica llamándolo llenó la habitación, entonces se dejó llevar, junto a ella, llamándola entre gruñidos. Antes de caer sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Bella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella miró con el ceño fruncido el vestuario de las chicas. Tacones de aguja de unos dos metros, unas mini faldas de mezclilla y playeras tan apretadas que de seguro les quedaban a una niñita de 10 años.

-Sí, eso luciría bien en una casa de putas-Bufó Bella-

-Por dios, Bella, vamos a un pub, esto está bien-Dijo Alice-

-¿Bien? Diría que la palabra "Bien" no está correctamente empleada.

-Vale, como sea, ¿Irás o no?-Preguntó Jessica-

-No. Me quedaré a ensayar un rato las coreografías.

-Aburrida-Dijo Rosalie-

-Lo sé, pero prefiero eso antes de ir a un pub vestida como una… así.

Las chicas la miraron mal, aunque sabían que Bella llevaba razón; sucedería lo de siempre: Usarían sus dotes de bailarinas y sus cuerpos de modelos para llamar la atención de los chicos; Bella podría perfectamente hacer lo mismo que ellas, pero no le gustaba la idea de llamar la atención de un chico sólo porque había tenido la suerte de tener un buen cuerpo. No, la cosa no funcionaba así, el físico era lo de menos.

Las una de la mañana.

Bella leía despreocupada una revista de modas que había encontrado en la habitación de Alice; ¿Que acaso era la única aburrida? Si hasta Kate se había ido al estúpido pub. Y todos, simplemente todos: Los managers de Edward, los bailarines, los coristas y todo el grupo de Edward.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó un ruido. Abrió los ojos y levantó sus cejas cuando vio a Edward en el frigorífico buscando quién sabe qué, estaba sólo en bóxer.

-Cullen, ¿No te parece algo inadecuado el andar prácticamente desnudo en un sector más o menos público?

Él casi saltó cuando escuchó la voz de ella.

-¿Swan? ¿No están todos en la fiesta?

-Casi todos, soy demasiado aburrida como para que me interese ir.

-Bueno pues, yo pensé que no había nadie.

-Pensaste mal.

-Bien, ¿Y? No es nada que no hayas visto ya.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, intentó cambiar de tema.

-¿No has podido ir, verdad?

-No, es algo complicado estar en lugares con tanta gente. Aunque con el lío que hay en los pub, con un gorro y unas gafas estaba perfecto, pero me pedirían el carnet para verificar si soy mayor de edad.

-Y entonces ellos sabrían que eres Edward Cullen y probablemente los paparazzis no tardarían en encontrarte.

-Muy inteligente para ser tú, Swan.

-Eres un idiota-Masculló ella-Estoy segura de que tengo aunque sea un poco más de cerebro que tú.

-Mala conclusión, cariño.

-No lo creo.

-Yo sí lo creo-Dijo con la boca llena de comida de algo-

-Cerdo.

-Gracias.

Bella frunció el ceño cuando él cerró el refrigerador y se sentó junto a ella en la mesa. Evitó mirarlo mucho; vale, lo aceptaba, el muy maldito tenía buen cuerpo.

-Bien, Cullen, esta sala es bastante amplia-Él sonrió de costado-

-Tienes razón, así que puedes moverte a otra parte si quieres.

-¿Moverme?-Preguntó mirándolo mal-Muévete tú, yo he llegado primer.

-Yo hago como si no existieras, así que me da igual si estás aquí, pero tú eres quien no me puede tener cerca, al menos que sea adentro tuyo, ahí es diferente, ¿Me entiendes, no?-Bella bufó-

-Sí, pero no es como que sea muy agradable tenerte aquí semidesnudo.

-¿Prefieres desnudo?

-No me refería a eso

-Yo creo que sí-Sonrió burlón-

-No hay mucho que apreciar.

-¿Tú crees?-Su sonrisa se tornó más burlona-Te contradices a medida que hablas.

-¿Y qué haces despierto a esta hora? ¿No tienes un evento raro o algo mañana temprano?

-Es un evento de caridad-Él la miró mal-

-Oh, ¿A esos que asisten los famosos por publicidad?

El rostro de Edward se tornó serio.

-No es por publicidad, Swan-Él sonaba furioso, pero parecía estar intentando controlarse-Es porque de verdad me interesa, ¿Crees que me importa la publicidad? No, me interesa usar mi dinero y mi influencia para ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan, no para ayudar a mi imagen.

El sonaba sincero. Está bien, quizás no debería haberlo juzgado sin saber.

'Siempre lo juzgas'-Habló esa vocecita-

-Bien, como sea.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes un concepto errado de mí-Él frunció el ceño-¿En serio crees que lo haría por imagen?

-No, sólo me gusta llevarte la contraria, Edward-Dijo y se paró para cambiarse al sillón que estaba a unos metros-

-Espera-Él sonaba sorprendido-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que sólo me gusta llevarte la contraria.

-No, lo otro.

-No me acuerdo…

-Oh no, me llamaste Edward-Él sonrió burlón-

'Oh, Bella, le estás dejando tomar demasiada confianza'

'¿Tener sexo con él ya no es suficiente confianza?'

-¿Qué?

-Que por primera vez en tu vida me has dicho Edward y no Cullen o Anthony.

-¿Lo he hecho?-Preguntó fingiendo despreocupación, aunque en realidad se arrepentía de haberle dicho Edward-

-Sí, lo has hecho-Bella pegó un respingo cuando Edward dejó caer su peso fuertemente en el sillón en el que estaba intentando leer la revista-¿Te estoy agradando más?-Preguntó divertido-

-Ni lo sueñes, Cullen.

-¿Volvemos a Cullen? Bueno, fue lindo mientras duró.

-Eres un tostón, Anthony.

-¿Lo soy?-No sabía si era idea de ella o él estaba cada vez más cerca-

-Sí.

-¿También soy un tostón en la cama, Swan?-Susurró a su oído, repentinamente cerca-

-Increíblemente no-Bella no supo de dónde había salido esa confesión que no debió haber salido a la luz-

-¿No?-Preguntó sonriendo mientras acercaba sus labios a su cuello-

-No.

Los labios de Edward atacaron con fiereza su cuello, Bella gimió en respuesta y le dejó el camino libre para que él se posicionara sobre ella. Bella acarició toda la longitud de su espalda desnuda para luego proceder a acariciar su pecho. Él subió sus besos por su mandíbula, luego por su mejilla, su nariz y luego descendió a sus labios. Edward introdujo sus manos bajo la playera de Bella para luego sacarla de escena. Volvió a descender por su cuello para luego besar la parte de sus pechos que su brasier no cubría. Ella se arqueó contra él, frotándose.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?-Se escuchó desde la puerta-

Cómo demonios… los chicos jamás llegaban antes de las 4 de la madrugada al menos que fuera necesario.

Oh vale, ese era su fin.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Review? ;)**


	7. SEXTO CAPITULO: Nuevos Sentimientos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer. La historia de 'Ivaah. Yo solo lo adapto.**

 **SEXTO CAPITULO: Nuevos Sentimientos.**

Miraron a la rubia tambaleándose en la puerta, se habían salvado esta vez.

-Oh miren, ¡Es Edward Cullen! ¡Oh Dios!-Ella miró por la puerta para gritarle a alguien-¡Chicas miren! Acabo de conocer a Edward Cullen.

Bella frunció el ceño. No recordaba haber visto tan ebria a Rosalie, la había visto muchas veces, pero ahora ni siquiera se podía sostener de pie, aparte de que creía que acababa de conocer a Edward..

-¡Te dije que no la perdieras de vista, Emmett!-Se escuchó que gritó Alice desde afuera-

Edward y Bella se levantaron con rapidez. Bella cogió su playera y salieron de ahí antes de que los chicos entraran.

-Sabía que era una mala idea-Bufó Bella dispuesta a irse a su habitación-

-Oh no, tú no te vas a ninguna parte-Le dijo Edward mientras la cogía de la cintura y la metía en su habitación-

La pegó contra la pared y cerró con pestillo; no era como que alguien fuera a entrar a su habitación pero mejor prevenir que curar. Besó el cuello de Bella y con sus manos alcanzó el broche de su brasier, lo desabrochó y prosiguió a acariciar sus pechos con su dedo pulgar. Bella gimió en respuesta y se pegó más a él.

La levantó en sus brazos y la depositó en la cómoda cama ubicada en el centro de la amplia habitación, besó su oreja con una sensualidad extrema mientras acariciaba la parte interna de su muslo. Bajó con cuidado un poco las bragas de Bella y acarició el hueso de su cadera. Bajó sus besos hasta dicho hueso y con sus manos terminó de bajar sus bragas completamente. Bella casi gritó cuando sintió los labios de Edward en su sexo.

-Anthony-Gimió arqueándose-

-Dime Edward-Le dijo y con su mano acarició su clítoris-

-Edward-Gimió su nombre al borden de la locura-Dios

Sintió que se iba a volver loca. Nunca en su vida algún chico le había practicado sexo oral. Jamás pensó que se sentiría tan jodidamente bien. Su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia y arquearse contra la boca de Edward automáticamente. Ignoró las increíbles ganas de querer enredar sus manos en el pelo cobrizo de Edward.

-Edward.. Edward-Gimió cuando sintió que caería por un precipicio de placer-

-Vamos nena, eso, córrete en mi boca.

Bella no pudo evitar correrse ante la sensual voz de Edward. Sintió que todos sus sentidos se desbocaron y el fuerte orgasmo llenar su cuerpo.

Edward volvió a sus labios y los besó con desenfreno, mientras el cuerpo de Bella aún temblaba. Él se bajó los bóxer quedando completamente desnudo al igual que Bella.

-Edward… preservativo-Le avisó con voz temblorosa y agitada-

Edward asintió y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, sacó el preservativo y Bella se lo arrebató de la mano para luego voltear y quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Besó sus labios, luego su cuello, descendió por su pecho hasta su ingle. Edward gruñó y se arqueó contra ella; Bella le enfundó el preservativo y por más que lo intentó, Edward no pudo evitar gemir ante el contacto de la piel de Bella contra su miembro, y casi sintió morir cuando sintió los labios de ella rozándolo.

La cogió antes de que siguiera con su jueguito y la puso debajo de él, enterrándose en ella con una fuerte embestida. La afirmó de las caderas para llevarla a su ritmo, mientras Bela ponía sus manos afirmándose de los hombros de Edward. Bella ni siquiera pudo recuperarse de su primer orgasmo y ahora sintió como si hubiera perdido la consciencia.

Edward aceleró sus embestidas y Bella lo rodeó con sus piernas, dándole un mejor acceso.

Ella gimió el nombre de Edward cuando llegó a su orgasmo, él la embistió con fuerza unas veces más y se derrumbó sobre Bella cuando llegó al borde de su placer.

Sus respiraciones agitadas y jadeos inundaron la habitación.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres-Le dijo Edward cuando su voz se calmó-

-Está bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella abrió los ojos con dificultad, el ruido de Edward hablando con alguien por celular la despertó.

-¿Ah sí?-Se rio él-¿Te dijo que no lo eres? Pues se equivoca porque tú eres la princesa más hermosa del mundo.

Bella sintió una repentina oleada de… ¿Enojo? Se sentía como enojo, pero era algo diferente a eso, aún más amargo que el enojo.

-No, Nessie, tú eres la niña más bonita del mundo, no le hagas caso a tus compañeros, sólo están celosos.

" **Celosos** "

Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Bella por alguna razón, sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué ese sentimiento de enojo o algo así se fue cuando supo que con quién hablaba era Nessie? Sabía que Nessie era la hermanita de Edward.

" **Celos** "

Abrió los ojos de par en par, evitando chillar, sin entender por qué sus pensamientos no estaban siendo nada coherentes.

"Vamos, Bella, Edward sólo es un juguete para no aburrirte, no puedes tener celos, maldita sea"

-¿Les dijiste que tu hermano era Edward Cullen y no te creyeron?-Él soltó una preciosa carcajada-

"¿Desde cuándo te importa que sus carcajadas sean preciosas?"

-Oh, no importa, mi princesa-Sonrió-No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie ni cambiar por ellos, tú eres perfecta tal cual eres.

Bella sonrió ante las lindas palabras de Edward a su hermana.

-Sí, yo te amo mucho, mucho-Hubo una pausa-Claro que más que a Tanya… ¿No te gusta Tanya?... Pero sí sabes que tu eres mi única chica, princesa.

Le sorprendía lo mucho que quería a Nessie, sobre todo porque no era su hermana sino su media hermana y no la veía a menudo. No entendía el amor de hermanos porque ella era hija única, pero se notaba a kilómetros que Edward la amaba demasiado.

Los padres de Edward se separaron cuando el tenía 5 años. No hubo la suficiente química entre sus padres y eso hizo que su relación no funcionara. Pero ahora Carlisle y Elizabeth -los padres de Edward- tienen una relación de amigos.

El rehizo su vida con una mujer maravillosa, Esme, donde tuvieron una hija: Nessie. En cambio Elizabeth decidió seguir sola, sin presiones ni nada.

-Te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos, princesa… te amo… ¿Tu me amas?... ¿Cómo que no?-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño-¿Me adoras?... No, yo te quiero más que tú a mí… te quiero mi princesa, ahora tengo que colgar, nos vemos pronto.

Edward se sentó en un sillón con la cabeza baja… Bella vio una lágrima caer por su mejilla… Diablos, estaba llorando. No, lo odiaba, pero no tanto. Se encajó con rapidez la playera roja de Edward que estaba en la punta de la cama y se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí-Respondió con un hilo de voz-

-No lo estás-Dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos, él estaba llorando-

-La extraño demasiado-Susurró-

Bella se mordió el labio para no llorar ella también, le dolía de una manera sobrenatural verlo llorar por su hermanita, debía extrañarla mucho; aunque ella no sabía lo que era extrañar, porque extrañaba a su madre, pero ella ya estaba muerta, y a su padre nunca lo extrañaría. Con Nessie era diferente, porque ella estaba allí, pero Edward no podía verla a menudo.

-No tengo hermanos y no entiendo mucho de esas cosas pero sé que la debes de querer mucho-Sonrió como pudo y abrazó a Edward, él escondió su rostro en su cuello y sollozó en silencio-

¿Que él era un bruto sin sentimientos? Bella simplemente no podía creer cómo era que había llegado a pensar tal cosa de él, de aquel chico que no estaba temiendo llorar en brazos de su peor enemiga. No creía que quedaran hombres que se atrevían a llorar en frente a una mujer; Edward no tenía miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos, y eso era simplemente…. Encantador.

-Se verán pronto, en menos de un mes y medio tienes un concierto en Seattle.

-Gracias, Bella -Él la miró-En serio.

En la puerta sonaron tres golpes secos.

-Justin, soy Lara, necesito entrar en este mismo momento, tengo que arreglarte para el evento de caridad.

-Ya voy-Gritó Edward-Ponte tus shorts, no hay tiempo para que busques tu ropa. Llévate mi playera, sal por la puerta que da al otro lado del pasillo, generalmente no hay nadie y queda cerca de tu habitación, pero ten cuidado.

-Bien- Bella se calzó los shorts, sin tiempo para ponerse su ropa interior, su playera o sus tacones-

Salió de la habitación de Edward luego de mirar que el pasillo estuviera vacío. Recorrió el pasillo hasta el pasillo de al lado, en donde estaba su habitación, se metió en ella sin ningún inconveniente.

Bella se estaba reprimiendo a sí misma. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que había juzgado mal a Edward; no le interesaba su imagen, de verdad era que le gustaba ayudar a los menos afortunados. Tampoco era un bruto sin sentimientos, se lo había demostrado con la conversación con su hermanita; tampoco tenía miedo de mostrar lo que sentía ni le parecía que fuera tonto de un hombre llorar.

Bella sonrió inconscientemente; ¿De dónde mierda habían sacado que los hombres no lloran? Para ella era mucho más valiente llorar sin miedo a lo que digan, que tragarse los sentimientos para que nadie te crea débil; mucho más noble.

De pronto estaba empezando a odiar menos a Edward; era como si un hoyo negro se hubiera tragado toda la cólera que sentía hacia él. ¿De verdad había dejado de odiarlo? Intentó pensar en ese sentimiento que solía tener cuando veía a Edward; ya no estaba allí, se había esfumado, definitivamente no quedaba casi nada de ese odio hacia Edward. Claro, no iba a admitirlo ante nadie y menos ante él.

Se rio sola al verse pensando en él como "Edward" y no como "Cullen".

" **Dime Edward** "

Bella sintió sus pechos endurecerse al recordar esa voz sensual pidiéndole que lo llamara Edward, intentó evitar el fuego líquido entre sus piernas, y sentir su perfume varonil impregnado en su playera, no estaba ayudando mucho.

Tenía el cabello desordenado, estaba descalza, no tenía ropa interior puesta y usaba una playera que le iba varias tallas grandes, lucía horrible.

Se duchó y se cambió de ropa, el ensayo no era hasta dentro de 5 horas y Alice había ido junto con Jasper al evento con Edward, ya que sólo necesitarían dos bailarines y Bella le había cedido su puesto a Alice porque iba a estar no sabía qué famosos que le gustaba a su loca amiga. Les había costado un poco convencer a Kate pero al final lo hicieron.

-Bella, cariño.

Bella se giró ante la voz de la madre de Edward: Elizabeth. Le sonrió de vuelta y la abrazó como saludo.

-Hola Elizabeth, regresaste, ¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje?

-Perfecto, cariño. Esperaba llegar antes de que Edward se fuera al evento de caridad. Supongo que tendré que esperarlo.

-¿Y cómo están los abuelos de Edward?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-Sonrió-Me dijo Edward que tú le estás enseñando a bailar Vals.

-Sí, sí, para el video.

-¿Y cómo van las clases? También me ha dicho que no es muy bueno en el tema-Se rio-

-Tiene dos pies izquierdos-Bella rodó los ojos divertida-

-De seguro aprenderá, aun queda un mes si no me equivoco.

-Sí, queda un mes.

-Bueno, un gusto haberte saludado, Bella.

-Igual, Elizabeth

Ella se giró para irse, pero se devolvió a Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth ¿Crees que exista la posibilidad de que el padre de Edward lo visite con su hermana?

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó extrañada-

-Hoy en la mañana…

'Cuando has despertado desnuda en la cama de Edward'  
'Por dios, tonta consciencia, cállate'

-…Cuando me lo he encontrado en el pasillo, él estaba muy mal, estaba llorando, de verdad necesita ver a su hermana.

-¿Llorando?-Preguntó Elizabeth con gesto preocupado-Arreglaré con Carlisle, de seguro puede. Pero no le digas a Edward, será una sorpresa.

-Se va a alegrar mucho.

-Gracias, Bella, Edward tenía razón cuando me dijo que eras linda y agradable a tu manera.

-¿Que dice que Edward dijo qué?-Pregunté sorprendida-

-No he entendido a qué se ha referido con "A su manera" pero le doy la razón.

-¿Edward dijo eso?

-Claro, cuando le he preguntado acerca de cómo estaba siendo su profesora de vals-Ella le guiñó un ojo-Me dijo que tenían algunas diferencias pero que en realidad eras agradable y bastante atractiva, pero no le digas que te dije o se va a enojar conmigo.

-No…no voy a decirle-Dijo Bella sin salir de su asombro-

-Bueno cariño, nos vemos luego, iré ahora mismo a hablar con Carlisle.

-Nos vemos Elizabeth.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Okey, se que quieren matarme y no las culpo, hasta yo misma lo haría. Pero perdonen la demora, el colegio estaba en su "semana de exámenes" y tuve que estudiar. No tenía tiempo. Enserio, perdón.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. ¡Un beso!**

 **Review? :P**


	8. SEPTIMO CAPITULO: Vestido nuevo

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer. La historia de 'Ivaah. Yo solo lo adapto.**

 **¿Me concedes esta pieza?**

 **CAPITULO SIETE.**

Bella entró a la sala luciendo hermosa con el precioso vestido que su padre le había enviado; de vez en cuando se acordaba que tenía una hija.

- _Perdón el atraso, feliz cumpleaños, te quiero._

Bella se había enojado bastante; ese era un te quiero sin sentido y su cumpleaños venía dentro de un mes. Y el vestido era hermoso, de seguro había mandado alguna persona a comprarlo en vez de tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo él; no le habría importado que hubiera elegido algo horroroso, pero habría agradecido que lo hubiera hecho él.

Pero nada de eso significaba que no le gustara; generalmente no usaba vestidos tan cortos pero ese vestido brillaba por sí mismo; era simplemente perfecto. Se lo puso con unos tacos de tacón pequeño y con su pelo recogido. Al diablo con las joyas, ¿Acaso era la única chica que no se quedaba como tonta mirando en el ventanal de una joyería?

'Oh, ¿Y quieres ir a lucirlo justo ahora que tienes las clases de Vals con Edward?'  
'Oh cállate'

Entró a la sala como una princesa, captando la atención de los idiotas de los chicos. Generalmente no usaba esa clase de vestidos así que se había visto en la obligación de pedirle esos shorts apretados cortos que usaban las casi putas de sus amigas para ensayar y dejar babeando a Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Mike y Edward; quien por cierto no ponía mucha atención porque su novia era una súper modelo. Volviendo al tema, ahora bailaría vals con Edward, lo que implicaba giros y como consecuencia el levantamiento de su vestido, por lo que esas calzas eran un perfecto acompañante para que no se viera nada de más.

-Amo tu vestido-Le dijo Alice-Es perfecto, ¿Dónde te lo has comprado?

-Me lo ha regalado mi padre por mi cumpleaños.

-¿No es en un mes?

-Díselo a él-Bufó-

-Bella, ¿Te interesa saber que estoy disponible?-Le dijo Jake de broma-

-No Jake-Se rio y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro-

-Estás linda-Le dijo con una sonrisa-

-Gracias.

-Bien, pueden retirarse ya-Dijo Kate, todos salieron lentamente de la sala-

-¿Y Edward? ¿No debería haber llegado ya?

-Debería llegar en seguida… espera… ¿Has dicho Edward?

-Oh por el amor de Dios, sólo le he dicho Edward, su apellido ya me exasperó.

-O es eso o de verdad te estás llevando mejor con él.

-Ni en sueños.

-Vale la pena soñar-Ella rio divertida-

-Lo siento, me he encontrado con unas fans y no podía negarles autógrafos y fotos, me he retrasado un poco-Dijo entrando Edward-

-Faltaste a el ensayo de baile-Lo reprimió Kate-

-Eran bastantes, sabes que no me gusta desilusionarlas.

-Bien, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte con Bella un rato extra para que te enseñe los nuevos pasos.

-Pero…-Intentó reclamar Bella-

-Sin peros-La interrumpió Kate-Te quedas con Edward, él más que nadie necesita saber los pasos.

-Bien-Bufó. Kate abandonó la sala-

-¿Te has arreglado por primera vez en tu vida, Swan?-Dijo dándole una repasada con la mirada-

-Serás idiota-Masculló-Es un regalo de mi padre

-Pensé que no te agradaba

-No, pero eso no quita el hecho de que el vestido me guste

-Sí, te queda lindo

 _'¿El acaba de decir que le quedaba lindo?'_

-Bien, ¿Estás ebrio o algo?

-No-Él sonrió con esa sonrisa burlona-Sólo intentaba subir tu autoestima

-Mi autoestima está bien-Gruñó-

-Pensé que no.

-Pensaste mal. Además no me interesa tu opinión Edward. Bien, sí, quizás no me quede tan bien pero a mí me gusta

-¿Piensas que te queda mal? Pues eso es tener la autoestima baja.

-Por culpa de ineptos como tú

-¿No dijiste que mi opinión no era importante?

-Tú… Diablos Edward-Bien, no iba a seguir discutiéndole-

-Sólo luces en lo normal… ¿Sabes cómo lucirías mejor? Sin él.

Bella le lanzó una mirada envenenada e ignoró el comentario.

-Vamos a bailar

Estuvieron una media hora bailando el jodido Vals. Sorprendentemente Edward había mejorado un poco, casi se cae unas cuantas veces pero ninguna con lesiones más o menos malas; eso era un avance, pequeño, pero avance al fin y al cabo.

-Descansemos un poco-Dijo ella.

Edward se sentó en uno de los sillones y Bella se quedó viendo el espejo que cubría toda la pared, tal parece que a Edward no le había agradado su vestido y repentinamente a ella dejó de gustarle ¿Por qué estaba tomando las opiniones de Cullen en cuenta? Hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego suspiró. Sí, era bonita, pero no era perfecta tipo Tanya-

 _'Oh vamos, tiene que ser broma que quieras ser linda tipo Tanya, ¿Desde cuándo, Bella?'_

-Creo que tienes razón-Suspiró-No me vienen los vestidos

-¿Tengo razón?-Preguntó arqueando una ceja-Yo no he dicho eso

-Sí, pero lo insinuaste, lo hiciste con tacto cosa que no es muy común en ti

-No insinué nada, sólo es divertido molestarte. Creo que luces bien

-Lo dices ahora-Bufó-

-Con esas piernas, ese trasero, esa cintura y esos pechos, es complicado que algo no te quede

-¡Serás cerdo!-Le dijo enojada-

-¿No querías mi opinión?

-Nunca dije eso-Lo miró mal y se quitó la coleta del pelo para volver a acomodárselo-

Edward recorrió su cuerpo con atención y evitó soltar una carcajada. No entendía esa inseguridad de Bella, le habría encantado decirle que con cualquier cosa que se pusiera –Y también si no se pusiera nada- se veía simplemente hermosa porque ella era hermosa y no era de esas chicas obsesionadas con el maquillaje y las joyas como Tanya, pero no, ¿Hacerle un cumplido más o menos decente a Bella? No, eso no era posible.

 _'¿Por qué has comparado a Tanya con Bella?'_

-Bien, ahora tengo que enseñarte los pasos que aprendimos hoy-Bella interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Claro

Se quedaron ensayando un rato más los pasos hasta que Edward los tuvo aprendidos.

-Ojalá aprendieras Vals como aprendes estos bailes-Murmuró Bella-

-No se puede tener todo en la vida

-Tú sí; fama, dinero, fans, una novia que es modelo…

-A ti en mi cama-La interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh sí, casi lo olvidaba, eso sí se llama ser afortunado.

-Eso humitos…

-Los mismos que los tuyos.

-Voy a darte la razón una vez y decirte que de verdad soy afortunado de tenerte en mi cama

Bella rodó los ojos y se sentó al lado de Edward en el sillón.

-¿Te he dicho que eres un idiota?

-He perdido la cuenta… y realmente no me interesa mucho

-¿No te interesa nada o qué?

-Nada que tenga que ver contigo a menos que sea en el tema sexual mi querida Bella.

Bella se tragó las ganas de golpearlo, tenía otro plan en mente.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre Edward, hincando sus rodillas en el sillón. Metió sus manos entre su cabello y lo besó con desenfreno. Edward no tardó en rodear su cintura con sus brazos, pegándola más a él. Puso su mano derecha en su pecho e inició una caricia en descenso, hasta llegar al bulto en su pantalón. Evitó sonreír y lo acarició, Edward gimió sin poder evitarlo. Desabrochó el cinturón y el botón del pantalón de Edward, para luego introducir su mano teniendo más contacto aún., la casi imperceptible alarma de su reloj sonó; avisándole que ya había completado el tiempo que tenía que pasar bailando con Edward, se quitó de encima de el con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué haces?-Gruñó-

-Nada, sólo que acaba de terminar mi horario de trabajo-Dijo y se giró para caminar hasta la salida-

Edward se quedó mirando las largas piernas y el vaivén de sus caderas y trasero al caminar; estuvo hipnotizado hasta que ella salió de la sala.

-No pudiste haberlo hecho, Swan-Gruñó mientras se abrochaba con rapidez el pantalón; ya la iba a agarrar. 

**Perdón, perdón.**

 **Se que no tengo excusas pero no podía actualizar. Si no era por el colegio, era porque tenía que resolver unos problemas amorosos -nada de otro mundo-. Pero como ustedes saben, nada dura para siempre; excepto Bella &Edward, parece que el único amor que si dura eternamente.**

 **Intentaré actualizar pronto, lo prometo.**

 **Review? ;)**

 **#Ana**


	9. OCTAVO CAPITULO:No puedo seguir con esto

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es de 'Ivaah. Yo solo lo adapto.**

 **¿ME CONCEDERÍAS ESTA PIEZA?**

 **CAPITULO OCHO**

Edward había estado molestándola todo el día, a consciencia, intentaba ignorarlo pero era imposible.

-Imbécil-Dijo parándose bruscamente del sillón. Edward se paró también y la agarró del bolsillo trasero de su Jeans, atrayéndola a él y dándole un caluroso beso-

-¡Edward!

Edward dejó los labios de Bella al escuchar la voz de su hermanita, no podía creer que estuviera allí.

-Mi princesa-Dijo feliz y se acercó a abrazar a Nessie. Bella sonrió-

-Te extrañé-Susurró con su tierna voz-

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, mi princesa-Dijo y la giró en el aire, mientras ella reía, la bajó unos segundos después-¿Cómo está la niña más preciosa del universo?

-Bien.

-Mira que lindo que está tu cabello-Dijo acariciándolo-¿Te lo han cortado?

-Sí, ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, lo adoro, a ti todo te queda perfecto.

-¿Tú crees?-Preguntó sorprendida-

-Claro que sí, si eres la niña más bonita del mundo.

-Gracias, Ed-Dijo con voz de seda, entonces sus ojos miraron por encima del hombro de Edward que estaba agachado para estar a su altura-¿Ella es tu novia?

-No, ella no es mi novia.

-Pero se estaban besando, tú me dijiste que los novios se besan.

-No la estaba besando-Mintió-Sólo bailábamos.

-Pero yo vi que la estabas besando.

-Viste mal-Le dijo, ella negó con la cabeza-

-Yo los vi besándose

-No estábamos besándonos, mi princesa.

-¿Entonces no es tu novia?

-No, mi vida.

-Ella es más linda que Tanya-Dijo sonriendo. Bella deseó por un momento que Edward pensara lo mismo que su hermana-

 _'¿Que quieres que Edward qué? No has podido pensar eso'_  
 _'Ya lo sé, sólo fue…sólo fue… no sé que fue'  
'¿Por qué te está interesando el cómo te vea Edward?'  
'No lo sé'_

-Lo sé, pero no le digas que te dije-Le susurró Edward a su hermanita sin que Bella lo escuchara-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo-Ella soltó una risita-

Nessie se separó de su hermano y se acercó a Bella.

-Hola, me llamo Vanessa, pero me dicen Nessie-Sonrió encantadora-

-Hola linda-Se agachó para quedar a su altura-Yo soy Bella

-Qué lindo nombre.

-No más que el tuyo, preciosa, sí que eres linda.

-Gracias-Sonrió tímida y se fue donde Edward de nuevo-

Bella estaba contenta de ver a Edward feliz, no es como que le importara mucho pero su padre había venido a visitarlo junto con Nessie y Esme, y él se veía sumamente bien; su sonrisa, su mirada, su cabello… todo era hermoso.

Bella se asustó de sí misma al verse pensando en eso, salió de la habitación dejando a la familia Cullen.

Estaba algo aterrada, ¿Por qué todo lo que él hacía le estaba pareciendo tan encantador? ¿Por qué todo lo que él decía le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué le dolía verlo triste? ¿Por qué le interesaba verse bien ante los ojos de él?

-¿Te sientes bien?-Le preguntó Alice-Estás algo pálida

-Tengo miedo-Confesó Bella-

-¿De qué?-Preguntó extrañada-

-De algo que no sé.

-¿De algo que no sabes?-Preguntó arqueando una ceja-No te entiendo.

-Tampoco yo.

-Bella….

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Bien-Suspiró-¿Cómo van las clases con Edward?

-Está mejorando…

Se sentía tan extraña. Su cuerpo albergaba sentimientos confusos y raros que no lograba descifrar; no había mentido cuando le dijo a Alice que no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba. Se estaba comenzando a sentir rara en cierta manera, sobre todo con Edward…

¿Qué era lo que sucedía con ella? ¿Dónde estaba su odio? ¿Su aborrecimiento? ¿Su cólera hacia Edward? Él le había demostrado ser todo lo contrario a lo que ella creía que era: había reprimido varias carcajadas con las ocurrencias de Edward.

También se había dado cuenta de que tenía sentimientos muy nobles; amaba a sus fans y le encantaba verlas sonreír; le encantaba apoyar causas de caridad y visitar escuelas y hospitales; amaba a su familia y amigos y no tenía los humos en la cabeza como creía; no había tenido miedo de llorar en frente de ella; era divertido, amable, tierno, simpático, seductor…

Lo tenía simplemente todo, sin contar que aparte de tener una linda personalidad, era atractivo a la vista.

¿Qué sucedía con ella?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se vio atrapada entre la pared y Edward, como tantas veces lo había estado, vio sus ojos consumidos por el deseo y su respiración agitada, esta vez era diferente; se había pasado las últimas dos semanas meditando qué era lo que sucedía con ella, y había llegado a una conclusión catastrófica.

Era como una de esas películas fantásticas que tanto le gustaban, con la diferencia de que ésta no era una película.

No, demonios, no podía seguir con esto.

-Detente-Ella se separó bruscamente-

-¿Qué sucede?-Le preguntó gruñendo-

-Sucede que ya no quiero seguir con esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Edward arqueando una de sus bien definidas cejas-

-Con esto que…-¿Cómo le podía llamar a eso que hacían ellos? ¿Un juego de placer o algo por el estilo?-Con esto simplemente, no podemos seguir con este juego, Edward, no sólo por placer, está mal.

-¿Te entró la culpa?-Él soltó una risa burlona-Por dios Bella, es sólo sexo.

-Y es por eso que está mal-Bella agarró su playera botada en el piso y se la puso-Está mal, porque no podemos acostarnos sólo por buscar placer, Edward, sin contar que tienes novia

-¿Y por qué de pronto te das cuenta de que estás mal lo que hacemos?

-Lo que hacemos es pecado.

-Lo es. ¿Y qué? Miles de personas están teniendo sexo en este momento.

-Pero yo no quiero ser una de ellas.

-Que tengamos sexo, no daña a nadie Bella, todo lo contrario, ¿La pasamos bien, no?

-Sí, dañas a Tanya, aunque ella no lo sepa.

-Tanya está más preocupada de ella que de lo que yo haga

-Eso no te da el derecho de engañarla.

-Bella, las mentiras no te salen; odias a Tanya. Es más, yo diría que te encanta ser tú con quien le pongo los cuernos. ¿Crees que me voy a creer que te echas atrás por ella?

Bella sabía que llevaba razón, pero no iba a admitirlo.

-Tú no sabes eso. Lo siento, Edward, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto

Ignoró que Edward la llamaba y salió de la habitación al borde de las lágrimas. Quería escapar de sus sentimientos a como de lugar. Para empezar, jamás debería haber entrado en ese juego de sexo con Edward.

Jamás se imaginó que para ella podría significar algo más. ¿Enamorarse de Edward Cullen? No, eso nunca había estado entre sus planes, era una especie de amor platónico.

¿Por qué Edward iba a sentir algo por ella? Tenía a cualquier chica que quería; tenía a la más hot del año como novia. Bella no entraba en la lista de chicas de Edward Cullen, ella sólo era un juguete sexual para él.

Al principio ambos habían sido juguetes sexuales de ambos, pero ahora el único juguete era Bella, porque si había estado con Edward las últimas semanas, había sido porque de verdad estaba enamorada de él y ya no lo podía negar. No podía seguir lastimándose, tenía que parar antes de sufrir más.

Era una tonta y lo aceptaba. ¿Cómo se había podido enamorar de Cullen? Lo había conocido a fondo este último tiempo, y se había dado cuenta de que él no era nada de lo que ella pensaba, sino que era el espécimen de chico perfecto, y que todos los que le habían dicho "Si intentaras conocerlo mejor…" llevaban la razón, pero conocerlo mejor había sido un error catastrófico.

Todo había empezado con algo tan simple: Ya no lo llamaba "Cullen" ahora le decía "Edward" y había terminado en esto: se había enamorado de Edward.

Las clases de Vals habían terminado; la coreografía ya estaba lista y Edward grabaría el video en exactamente tres días en un teatro abandonado de New York con una linda chica que habían elegido en las audiciones. Al menos así no tendría que enfrentarlo; ya no había nada que la atara a estar cerca de él de alguna manera. Quizá esto que sentía era sólo un tonto capricho, debido a que había pasado demasiado tiempo con Ed… con Cullen.

Vale, sería de vuelta a lo mismo, para ella él sería Cullen, no Edward. Olvidaría que entre ellos había pasado algo y olvidaría que había dejado de odiarlo.

Ahora lo odiaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Bien, al parecer Bella se dió cuenta de lo que sentía y decidió terminar con todo. ¿Que creen que pasará? ¿Edward la dejará irse asi como así? O simplemente, ¿continuará con si vida como si nada hubiese pasado?**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo!**

 **Review? ;)**

 **#Ana**


	10. NOVENO CAPITULO: Enamorada de mí

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer & la historia es de 'Ivaah. Yo solo lo adapto.**

 **¿ME CONCEDES ESTA PIEZA?**

 **CAPITULO NUEVE**

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho.

Miró al chico que tenía enfrente, cuidando de que él no se percatara de que lo miraba sin disimulo alguno, sobre todo porque el gran espejo la delataba. Vio que él le hablaba algo al oído a Alice, ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero luego sonrió cómplice. Giró la cabeza para no ver esa escena.

-Listo, terminamos por hoy, pueden retirarse y estén mentalizados para el concierto de mañana-Dijo Kate-

¿Ese era alguna especie de coqueteo entre su mejor amiga y Edward?

Aún no lograba entenderlo; había cortado los encuentros con Edward hace… ¿1 mes? Sin embargo el tiempo no se estaba llevando sus sentimientos, era peor incluso: cada día sentía que se enamoraba de él un poco más… ¿Y qué mierda estaban hablando? Esas sonrisitas cómplices y susurros la estaban poniendo completamente enojada y celosa.

Joder, Edward era un maldito hijo de puta. ¿Ahora estaba flirteando con Alice? ¿No le bastaba con haberlo hecho con ella?

Generalmente era la primera en salir para no tener que vérselas con Edward, aunque él había desistido de querer hablar con ella luego de la segunda semana, sólo que esta vez no tuvo que salir arrancando como animal asustado, porque los primeros en salir fueron Edward y Alice.

Ya fue malo cuando Edward la tomó de la mano para salir, pero lo peor fue al ver que recorrieron el pasillo y se metieron a la habitación de Edward. Gruñó por lo bajo, imaginándose qué pasaría luego. Reprimió lágrimas sin sentido y salió de ahí con la cabeza gacha.

|*|

-Uy, un secreto, qué divertido-Dijo Alice bajito con voz chillona, Edward se rió-

-Te lo diré cuando terminemos aquí

-No vale así-Hizo puchero-¿Al menos me dices de qué se trata?

-Se trata de Bella-Dijo Edward susurrándole en el oído, para que nadie indeseado fuera a escuchar.

Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero luego sonrió cómplice

-De seguro te enteraste de algo malo de ella ¿No? Serás malo, Edward, aunque la odies no significa que tengas que intentar pisotearla, aunque igual quiero saber qué es lo que sabes de ella

-¿Me vas a dejar que te explique antes de que saques conclusiones?

-Está bien-Rodó los ojos-

-Listo, terminamos por hoy, pueden retirarse y estén mentalizados para el concierto de mañana-Dijo Kate interrumpiendo su charla-

-Ven

Edward la agarró de la mano y casi se la llevó arrastrando para guiarla por el pasillo que daba a su habitación, necesitaba un lugar privado para hablar, porque si alguien escuchaba estaba muerto.

-¿En tu habitación?-Ella frunció el ceño-¿Tan malo es?

-No es malo… creo… Pero de verdad no quiero que alguien vaya escuchar aparte de ti, Alice.

-Bien, dime-Pidió ansiosa-

-Empezaré por el principio-Él suspiró-¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta que di en mi casa de New York hace algunos meses?

Alice hizo una mueca. Hace tiempo habían estado en New York, porque luego de eso se habían ido a Toronto, Canadá. Luego habían ido a London, Inglaterra, luego a Paris, Francia, también por algunas ciudades de Alemania y… no recordaba todos los lugares que habían visitado de Europa, también habían visitado Asia y varios países más. Su memoria indagó más, hasta que recordó.

-¡Oh claro!-Dijo sonriendo-Ya la recuerdo, terminé con una buena resaca ahí

-¿No terminas siempre con resaca?-Preguntó riendo-

-Buen punto. Continúa.

-Bueno pues… en esa fiesta me acosté con Bella.

La sonrisa de Alice desapareció de su cara; su rostro se tornó completamente serio, segundos después, se echó a reír. Edward arqueó una ceja.

-Buen chiste, Edward-Decía riendo-¿Acostarte con Bella? Oh vale, yo me acosté con Brad Pitt. ¿Es bueno, sabías?

-Alice-La llamó-

-¿Qué?-Decía sin dejar de reír-

-¿Me ves riéndome?-Pregunté serio, la sonrisa de Alice cesó-

-Para el caballo, vaquero-Casi susurró-¿De verdad te acostaste con Bella?

-Sí-Respondió rodando los ojos-

-¡¿Te acostaste con Bella?-Chilló, Edward hizo una mueca debido al gran chillido, había hecho bien en haberla traído a su habitación para que nadie escuchara-¡Es que no me la creo! Imposible que ustedes dos hayan… no, estás tomándome el pelo.

-¿Y para qué te tomaría el pelo, según tú?

-Pues… yo…yo no sé.

-Verás, Alice, te estoy hablando en serio-Murmuró-

-¿De veras?-Preguntó sorprendida-¿Estaban ebrios o algo?

-Sí, por eso fue que nos acostamos-El rostro de Alice se relajó-

-Vale, eso explica mucho, el alcohol nos hace perder los estribos.

-Bien, pero sólo fue esa vez.

-¿Sólo fue esa vez qué?-Preguntó sin entender-

-Sólo esa vez estuvimos juntos por culpa del alcohol.

-Estás diciéndome que… ¡¿Fue más de una vez?!

-Si dejaras de chillar-Pidió Edward fastidiado-

-Deberías estar acostumbrado a los chillidos-Dijo completamente sorprendida-

-Sí, pero ahora quiero decirte algo importante.

-Vale, no me la creo-Dijo inhalando y exhalando, como si lo que acabara de escuchar la hubiera dejado sin aire, Edward se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos, esperando a que ella terminara-Bien, recapitulemos, ¿Se acostaron en la fiesta por culpa del el alcohol, no?

-Sí.

-¿Pero siguieron acostándose luego de eso?

-Sí

-Oh, esto no tiene sentido-Dijo negando con la cabeza-Ustedes no pueden… no pueden… ¡Se acostaron sólo por sexo! Ahora voy a fastidiar a Bella por todas las veces que me dijo que eso estaba mal… No puedo creer que no me lo haya dicho… ¡No puedo creer que de verdad pasó!

-Bien, esa no es la historia completa, hace un mes Bella me mandó prácticamente al demonio, dijo que lo que hacíamos estaba mal

-¿Dijo eso? ¿Es por esto que se detuvieron las peleas, no? Una vez estábamos comentando eso-Hizo una mueca-Ustedes estaban completamente en paz, hasta incluso se me olvidó que se odiaban.

-Sí, pero luego de eso, Bella me ha evitado como si fuera veneno

-Sí, ella ha estado rara

-Bien… También tengo que confesarte algo

-¿Aún hay más?-Ella resopló-No puedo creerlo

-Yo… yo estoy… estoy enamorado de Bella

-¡¿Qué?!-Oh, esa chica chillaba peor que 100 de sus fans juntas-¿Te enamoraste de Bella? ¿De Bella? ¿De nuestra Bella?

-Sí

-¿Y por qué demonios me estás contando esto a mí?-Dijo al borde de la histeria-Parece una película de ciencia ficción, Edward. Tú y ella simplemente… no pueden…

-¿No dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso?

-¡Pero eso no cuenta para ustedes!-Chilló-Nunca había visto a dos personas odiarse tanto y ahora me dices que estás…estás-Parecía no poder pronunciar las palabras. Edward rio-

-¿Enamorado de Bella?

-¡No lo digas! ¡Suena catastrófico!-Él soltó una carcajada-Hablo enserio, ¿Sabes qué era aun más posible? ¡Que te hicieras gay!

Edward evitó reírse, Alice era demasiado dramática y graciosa.

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo negando con la cabeza y luego se rio-Incluso me estoy riendo ¿Sabes por qué? Por lo tonto que suena lo que me estás contando

-Será tonto, pero es cierto

-¿En serio?-Preguntó sarcástica-

-Bien, creo saber la razón por la cual Bella me evita como si fuera veneno

-¿Cuál?

-Se ha escapado porque se ha enamorado de mí, y cree que huyendo se le va a pasar

Alice abrió la boca para protestar, Bella no podía enamorarse de Bella. La cerró sin haber dicho anda aún; los cambios de temperamento, el terrible malhumor, la tristeza de Bella.

Cada vez que salía un tema de Edward, ella lo evitaba rotundamente, ni si quiera antes era así. Ella creía que era porque a Bella no le agradaba hablar de él porque simplemente lo odiaba; ahora las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban, de todas las explicaciones posibles que explicaran el comportamiento de Bella, la que mejor se adecuaba era esa: Bella se había enamorado de Edward.

Alice estuvo un minuto completo callada, hasta que al fin aceptó lo que estaba pasando.

-Esto parece novela-Susurró y luego miró a Edward-El problema es que ella huye porque tú le has dado a entender que lo que ustedes tenían era sólo sexo ¿No?

-No podía decirle la verdad-Bufó-Porque ella me odiaba. La verdad es que desde que me besó en ese tonto juego de la botella, no he podido parar de tenerla en mi cabeza todo el día

-Es que ella creía lo mismo que tú… Y Bella tiene un problema más grande

-¿De qué hablas?-Frunció el ceño-

-Sabes como es Bella, es más realista que optimista; obviamente pensaba que era tonto estar enamorada de ti porque eres Edward Cullen, tienes a una novia súper modelo y podrías tener a cualquier otra chica si no fuera así, tienes fama, dinero, fans. ¿Por qué ibas a fijarte en ella para algo más que sexo? Hasta ya lo encuentro ilógico

-Sí, sé cómo es Bella -Evitó sonreír al recordarla-Por eso necesito que, como su mejor amiga, intentes sacarle algo, necesito cerciorarme de que de verdad siente algo por mí

-Cuenta conmigo-Ella sonrió-Aunque no hay mucho que aclarar… Hoy en el ensayo cuando me has susurrado acerca del secreto,-Bella nos miró completamente enojada-Rio-Le hubieras visto la cara que tenía de celos… la verdad pensé que era porque no le caes bien y yo estaba hablando contigo, pero ya veo el verdadero porqué

Edward sonrió

-De todos modos necesito que lo hagas

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

 **Se que no tengo perdón después de toda la demora pero es que mi computadora murió y tenía que esperar a que me compraran otra.**

 **Enserio, lo lamento tanto.**

 **Espero les guste el capitulo.**


End file.
